Silent Attraction
by alexandriajames96
Summary: Lanina is April's step-cousin who's saying with her while her parents are away. She's not very communicative with everyone due to her certain "disability", wanting to get to know Lanina April introduces her to the turtles, not knowing how she will react to them. Raph gets these unexplained feelings once they've meet her, will she bad for their safety or a great add to the gang.
1. Cousin Introduction

April's intro-

It was an ordinary day for April, going to work,hangingout with co-workers an then after work she's head to the gym for awhile before going to her favorite Smoothie place. Things began to go back to normal after all thats happened recently, the turtles were safe and hidden along with Splinter,her and Donnie were slowly becoming an item, though sometimes he'd get nervous. Every weekend she's head down to hangout with all of them,actually today was Friday so that meant tonight's Horror movieathon.

When getting off work at around 8:30p.m she headed straight to the alley were the sewer entrance was,it took her awhile to remember were the route to the lair was but she finally found it. When she knocked on the door Mikey was the one who opened it, "Ay there's my girl, finally took you long enough to come!"he said while giving her a big huge. She laughed while hugging back then she was put back down,Donnie walked up behind her and kissed her cheek"Glad you came."he said with a smile,she smiled back. Once everyone was seated in their usual spot, her and Donnie at the end of the couch,leo on the other side, Raph in his recliner and Mikey in his beanbag.

"Now lady and Turtles I introduce to you Horror movieathon!",Mikey said with glee before turning on the t.v. The first movie they watched was the original classic Friday the 13th,April got alittle scared causing her to cling on Donnie's hand which he didn't seem to mind. A few movies later it got more gorey and suspensful, one good part was coming up till April's phone ringed.

"Sorry guys I have to take this, can you pause it?"she asked while going to the other side of the room,Mikey paused it then began chattering with Raph.

"Hey aunt Sarah what's going on?'she asked ,"Oh same old things, teaching at the university, helping your uncle frank with building the house blah blah, how've you been sweetie?' Sarah asked over the Phone.

"Nothing much working as a journalist for the New York company, hanging out with my friends, and oh I bought my apartment."April said with pride. "Oh thats great!,hey I have a big important favor to ask of you."Sarah said, with hesitation April asked"Ok sure what is it?"

"Me and uncle Frank have this really big meeting in Paris for 5 months, and it would make my heart proud if you could watch Lanina for me."She asked with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"umm, I'd love to aunt Sarah but..isn't Lanina old enough to take care of herself and besides I dont think she's fond of me that much."April said,getting a disbelief scoff response

"oh dont say that she likes you, its just hard for her to express it with her "disability",this would mean so much to me and maybe you two can get to know each other, Your practically around the same age."she said

This was somewhat true April was four years older that Lanina, she's an early Graduate from Harvard Universityat the age of sixteen, throughout most her life she was a varsity athlete for C.C,Track and Field, and gymnastics. Very bright for her age she got her diploma in scientific study of the human structural system. Aside from her unmistakeable beauty Lanina was a strong,inteligent, and somewhat tough skin girl,but she wouldn't be where she's at now if it wasn't for Aunt Sarah and Uncle Frank. Yes Lanina is April's adopted cousin, though she knows of it, she never felt as if being an outcast in the family. Though sometimes April would like to know how she really felt about not knowing her real parents, but she knew it'd make Sarah ferious and the fact she wouldn't get a staright forward response because of Lanina's "Disability", she's a mute.

Thinking it over for a brief moment,"Sigh"alright Aunt Sarah she can stay with me till you come back home"April said,she heard her aunt squeal with delight"Oh thank thank you sweet heart, I'll owe you one big time,I'll get Lanina's passport and everything ready to go,she'll be there by Sunday thank you so much sweetie love you!"

Giggling by her joy,"Love you too bye bye."she said before hanging up then heading back over to the guys.

"Aye whats going on,long call?" Donnie asked looking up at her, she sat in his lap.

"Yeah my "cousin"is staying with me while my aunt nd uncle are in paris."She said with a hint of grief.

"aww thats nice of you, maybe she can meet all of us."Mikey said then Raph smacked the back of his head.

"Are you fucking nuts, she'd freak if she saw us."Raph said blantly.

"Maybe that won't be a bad thing."April insisted then they all stared at her with confusion."What it'll be nice to have one more person know you guys."

The guys looked at each other,"Well maybe but April won't it be bad to have your little cousin scared by us,April laughed making Leo confused by her response.

"She's not a kid Leo, Lanina is 19."she stated, they all looked at her with a curtain reaction. Raph got alittle thought in the back of his mind and shook it off,Mikey asked when will she be here. April looked at their eager faces to know and laughed saying she'll be here on sunday and not to think of trying to hit on her.

Lanina's intro-

Music was blasting in her headphones,her arms felt like jelly but kept a firm grip on the handlears beside her. Lifting herself up and down while a weight was hanging off her legs, counting off each set in her head"88..89..90..91..", she was suddenly caught of her count when something tapped her shoulder, causing to lose her grip and drop her legs to the ground. Breathing heavy she removed her headphones and saw her "mom's" happy face.

Using sign laungauge she asked,"Whats up mom?", "I just got off the phone with April and you'll be staying with her while we're in Paris'. Lanina gave a little disappointed facial expression,"oh thats good, can't wait."she signed. Giving her a comforting smile Sarah hugged her sweaty body,"You'll be fine, this will be good to get to know your cousin. Just promise me to try ok honey."she asked. Not wanting to disrespect her wishes Lanina smile and shook her head yes, getting a kiss on the forehead in return.

Sarah walked out of her training room and started getting the Plane ticket and passport ready,Lanina wiped her face with a towel and looked off into space.'I guess it won't hurt to try,doing this for you mom..."she thought to herself before walking out to her room.


	2. So beautiful

Lanina was done getting out of the shower when her mom reminded that they have to leave in thirity-minutes and goto the airport. Drying of her body she began getting her out on, then fixed her hair into a braid. Finally thing that need to be done was to grab her journal under her pillow. It took her and Sarah about ten minutes to go down the express way,plus five more because of traffic.

"I believe that you'll have a great time Lanina, April told me that she has plans to take you shopping and have a girls night outs."Sarah said wit a smile.

She looked out at the rain,using hand gestures,"Sounds exciting, can't wait to get girlish. "She signed with sarcasm. It's not that she doesn't want to have a relationship with April, just that she feels that she feels that April looks at her as a burden. Though Sarah has told her over an over that's not true,maybe she was just being paranoid thinking that way.

Soon enough they were at the airgate to New York, Sarah was giving her emergency numbers if anything happenes and their work number.

"Be sure to call and check in everynight and to let me know how are thngs.. And to also.."She was blabbering till Lanina smiled.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine..just have a good time with dad in Paris."she signed, giving her a hug and a kiss good bye before heading into the plane.

The upperclass seats were pretty comfortable,the flight assistant made sure she was alright and was cozzy. A few hours passed by,she ate some fruit salad the flight assistant gave and watched a movie on her tablet. Then she felt her phone vibrate, looking to see it was April texting her,"Hey cuz, just want to know what time your flight is coming in. Can't wait to see you 3's.A",the text read

She smiled alittle at it, then replied back,"My flight will be there at noon, i'll be wearing a blue sun dress so you'll look for me. i can't ait either .love you too:]". Putting her phone back she reclined her seat back alittle and put her headphones in, listening to soothing music to sleep to.

April was sitting with Raph on the couch talking when her phone buzzed,looking at it she saw Lanina's reply,she couldn't help but smile. Raph tried to take a sneak at the message but she pushed him away,"Who's it from your cuz?"he asked.

Shaking her head,"yeah, i have to pick her up at noon tomorrow. For some reason im actually kindof excited to see her, it's been like almost two..no three ears i believe." she stated

"oh wow, well I bet she'll be different now."Raph said. April was going through her Facebook and found her profile,her eyes widen,"Oh my god!, I can't believe how much older she's gotten..So beautiful."she said,then out of no where Mikey pops up.

"I wanna see..thank you."he said flipping over the couch and taking her phone, looking at the screen. "Whoa, she's fucking hot, Leo you gotta see April's sweet cousin.

Leo looked at him with an annoyed look,"Mikey when are you gonna act mature toward anything."he said before glancing at the phone then to fully staring."Well i wouldn't use what Mikey said, but she's absolutely beautiful."he stated before taking the phone away and handing it to April.

She grabbed it then Looked at Raph,"Would you like to see to Raph?"se asked, he hesitated before reaching to take the phone. He turned it over and was suddenly eyes glued to the screen, Leo was right she's drop dead gorgeous. Long blondish hair, fair skin that looks soft to touch, and eyes that looks like paradise. He could tell she was an Athletic girl by the way her arm and upper structure looked, his eyes couldn't avoid her beautiful eyes and lips.

Beofre he started to drool he handed the phone back to April then got up to head to his room, Donnie came walking past him to see the pircture too, giving complements about her beauty he was finally alone in his room Raph slumped on his bed looking up at the ceiling,"So she's coming tomorrow and meeting us.."snikering",this should go well"he thought to himself


	3. Time Flies

Everyone was asleep in the living room area of the lair, April stayed over hanging out with Donnie and the guys all night. All snuggled up to him on the couch, suddenly an alarm started going off. Soon enough raph wakes up in irritation and looks where the noise is coming from, seeing Aprils side pocket lighting up.

"uhh, April your phone is ringing."he said loud enugh to wake her. She lifted her head up and pulled out her phone, wiping her sleepy eyes awake before looking at it.

Her eyes widen and she shot up fast,"Shit its 12:30!. Lanina's waiting for me."she said while pulling her shoe on in a hurry. Donnie woke up when hearing the lair door slam shut, yawning he glanced over at Raph,"where'd April go?'he asked

"She's getting her cuz,"Yawning"i need a shower."he said before getting up and walking off.

Lanina was sitting on a bench outside the airport fiddling with her hair, some gentlemen tried flirting with her but ignored their compliments. beofre glancing at the time a car came really fast and stopped in front of her, the passenger window rolled down.

"Im sooo sorry Lanina, i was up all night and over slept."April apoligized, she signed,"it's alright.",putting her bags in the trunk and got in the side seat.

it was silent halfway toward ride, April would glance to see her staring out the window, "So.. i see you've gotten big..geez it seems like yesterday you were 13.."she said in disbelief. Lanina shook her head agreeing,April did look older to but not by much, she looked more fuller and women like.

They made it to the apartment, April lead her up the stairs to her apartment studio explaining to her some things she wasn't even really paying attention to. Once inside Lanina's eyes explored the scenery,it was pretty big and cozzy looking.

"Here i can put your stuff in my guest room, look around and make yourself at home."April insisted before grabbing her stff and disappearing in the hall. She wandered throughout the living room into the kitchen then to the balcany,the view was definelty how she thought it to be. The sun shining down on the city was amazing,she heard April's foot steps from behind.

"how do you like it?"she asked, "It looks amazing,is it just you who lives here?"Lanina signed.

"Yep, just me though i stay over at my Boyfriend and his brothers place, hey maybe i can introduce them to you later on tonight."april smiled alittle"Sounds like a plan."signing.

The rest of the afternoon April was thinking of something for them both to do before seeing the guys, Lanina was in her guest room unpacking her stuff and texting Sarah letting her know everythings ok. A small knock came from the door,looking up to see April,"Hey..i got a idea for us to do ,we can go to this little Jazz cafe that opened up recently or go to a club.".Lanina looked at her with a slight raised eyebrow,"I'd prefer Jazz over club."she signed.

"alrighty then, let me get showered and ready and we'll head out ok."she said before shutting the door."Guess she's not the party type, thats one thing to not worry about "she said to herself before going to the bathroom.

Leo and the guys were about done with their training,Mikey plomped down on the couch in exhaustion."God my limbs are about to fall off"he whined. Leo took a long sip of his water,"Stop being a whiner, ninja's dont complain."he said

Donnie and Raph went over to the survaliance camreas,"looks like nothings been happening recently, good."Donnie watched him type something into the system,"now lets see what April's up to.","dude isn't it kindof creepy that you put cameras in April place."Mikey questioned.

"No..i just want to make sure she's safe.","sure ya do."Raph said with a slight grin. Donnie bumped his arm before switching the survaliance to April's apartment. Every room was on the screen except for the Bathroom,April was in her room doing her hair,then Donnie glanced at the other screen."Hey that must be Lanina."he said pointing to the girl in the living room.

All the guys came rushing over to look,"Dude zoom in on her."Mikey said, Donnie zoomed in on her. "ooh i call first dibs on her."Mikey said with a cheeky grin."Shut up you idiot."Raph said, his eyes stared at her only. The way she moved and her features were perfect, looking at her from legs to chest and that face. He sighed heavy to cover up his groaning,just then April appeared in the screen too.

"Ready to go?"she asked, they watched Lanina shake her head and made hand gestures,"Oh yeah you'll love Donnie he's a sweet heart and so are his brothers."April said before they bth walked out the apartment out of their vision.

Mikey looked at Leo,"what was with the whole hands thing..she death or something?."he asked.

"No then she wouldn't have been able to hear April dumbass."Raph said bluntly,"April told me last night afterfalling asleep, she's a mute."donnie stated.

"So what does that mean,she's like a mine?"Mikey asked seeming confused.

"No, she has a "disability"that made her unable to speak.',Leo said, Mikey shook his head understanding now. Just then Donnie got a text message from April.

He read it loud for all them to hear,"Guys im taking Lanina to the Jazz cafe, after we're done i'll be bringing her over to me you, hopefully things go well. Love April." he finished reading.

"Sweet we get to meet her tonight"Mikey said with excitement, Raph shook his head,he wasn't looking forward to meeting Lanina, but something in his mind was telling him otherwise. Just then Leo called all of them to start heading out to start parolling the city, soon all of them followed behind him heading out into the sunset city.


	4. Taking a short cut

Its was around 8:30p.m when the guys were done patrolling,they rested ontop of a billboard.

"Well this was a completes waste of time."Mikey complained while hanging upside down.

"It wasn't a waste Mikey, we got a good run in tonight."leo said strecthing his rolled ia eyes from his remark. Donnie was scrolling through his wrist device, "Acording to my Gps, we should abot three blocks away from where April and her cousin are",he stated.

Mikey looked over at Raph,"So Raph what do you think of Aprils hot cousin?"he asked grinning, Raph looked back at him and shrugged,"she's decent looking, not that big of deal."he said in plain expression. Mikey fell down in disbelief."awe come on dude don't bullshit me, i saw you googeling at her on the screen."he said poking up at his face. Then Raph grabbed his arm and put him in a pin,'Come on you two stop goofing around, I think i see April and Lanina leaving the cafe."Donnie said useing his special glasses to see.

Raph let go of Mikey,"Hey dude first one to make to where they are gets dibs,ready..go!"mikey said before leaping to the other rooftop, Raph scoffed and then folowed behind.

Lanina was walking beside April following her where she was taking them to next,"Well that was a pretty decent chillaxer."she said, Lanina smiled"yea it was pretty fun..That waiter kept on trying to get your number."she signed. April shoved her alittle,"Oh please..what about you .like three guys were trying to get your number..That more than i get."she said with a sense of humor. Lanina covered her mouth showing that she was laughing,out of no where she felt April grab onto her hand in a protective way.

She looked at her,"we're being followed"April said softly,Lanina's face turned into she heard voices behind them,looking back to see a group of guys walkinga few distance behind them, one of them saw her looking and grinned all big showing his teeth.

Her hand clinged onto Aprils tightly,"What do we do?"she signed using her other hand,April glanced back at the guys then up at the building,"don't worry, we're gonna take a short cut"she said with a smile. Before She could respond April pulled her into a dark alley,there was only one light shining down in it, she didn't like the vibe coming from behind her. Then she turned bak to see the group of guys blocking the only way out, unexpectedly April pulled her behind her.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?"she asked in a plain voice, one of the guys walked up to her.

"No, we were just looking to see if you two fine youn ladies need an excort, its not safe walking around at night.",The guy said with a smile. Then a few of them walked up and stood beside them,Lanina could feel their dark stares on her and April.

"Yeah we wouldn't want you two getting hurt, especially this sweet little blondie right here."one of them said pulling on the end of Lanina's sun dress. She smacked his hand away hard,all the guys made a "oooh" soound.

'Ah come baby don't be so rude, we just want to make sure your safe..why dont you guys come hang out with us."the guy said while reaching to grab April's hand. Then April brushed his hand away and Kicked him down on his ass, Lanina reacted qucikly but felt her Braid get yanked pushing her toward the guy who had her hair was about to pull out his cork screw when something landed felt his grip on her braid release,hearing punching and crash noises. The rest of the guys ran out the alley.

"That'll fucking teach you little punks!"she heard a guy say, he had a brooklyn accent, a hand reached to felt help her up.

"hey you alright?"april asked pulling her up , she brushed her arms off,"Yeah im ok,what happened?"she signed with a questioned look. Before April could respond Lanina saw ahead of them four huge figures under the Alley light. Her reaction to them was a very nervous expression,"Lanina I want to introduce you to my friends, Mikey,Raphleo and Donnie who's my boyfriend.",she said with a slight at her with a shocked expression Lanina turned her gaze back at the guys,Leo walked over to them and held out his hand.

"Im leonardo but Leo is fine, it's a pleasure to meet you Lanina."he said with a smile. She looked at his hand then at him,Slowly she took his hand and shook his politely. The mikey and Donnie walked up introducing themselves,Raph stayed where he was watching them, he saw her slowly become not nervous and smileing alittle. Then her eyes went over to him,he tilt his head up"Hey,names rapheal, but i prefer Raph."he said in a deep tone.

She waved hello and made hand getures,Raph looked at her questionably,"I don't understand.."he said trying not to sound offensive."she said "hello Raph,my names Lanina, but sometimes im refered to as Mutey."April said.

He nodded his head,"I think i prefer your real name, suits you more."he said suprisingly. Lanina lightly blushed at his compliment and smiled, Raph felt something tug inside him seeing her smile,Mentally telling himself to get pull it together. Then the guys and them Started heading back to April's, he soon followed behind them watching Lanina the whole time.


	5. Accidental spill

They all made it to April's place and hung out in the kitchen, Mikey was sitting on the counter, Donnie was right next to April and Leo sat right across from them. Lanina stood on the side of the table just listening to them talk, surprisingly she seemed to be alright with them being mutants and all, who was she to judge someone based on how they appear. April ordered pizza hut and got pepsi with it, the guys and her got a couple slices. Looking over Donne's head Lanina could see Raph sitting by himself in the living room, for some certain reason she was intrigued by him, the way he portrayed himself as a loner type of guy.

Raph was sitting on the couch lost in some daydream thoughts when he felt something light sit next to him, turning to se Lanina he jolted a little hoping it wasn't noticeable. He stared at her then saw something in both her hands, she held out a plate and a cup of pop, that smile was killing him literally.

Taking them slowly he shook his head, "Thanks.." he said kindly, Lanina signed "Your welcome" , but figured he didn't understand. She sat there quietly while he ate his pizza, every few chances she'd glance over at him, staring at his features to his bandana, his built structure and eyes. They were a light emerald that made it to hard to look away, when he noticed her looking she looked away blushing. He turned away smirking, catching her in the act was amusing and somewhat cute.

Suddenly she got an idea and pulled out a paper and pen from the coffee table, he saw her start to write something but couldn't see because of her hair in the way. Just from where he sat the scent of it hit his nostrils, the aroma was spine tingling. When finished she held it out for him to read," I don't mean to sound rude for asking, but how did you guys become like this? And I take it you guys have known April for awhile now." was what he read.

He looked back at the guys then at her, sighing "Yeah we've known her for a while, at around your I when w all meet her. And for how we turned into what we are, that's kind of a long explanation." he said while sipping his glass. She shook her head in understanding, taking a glance at his face again she saw a scar peeking from behind his bandana. Without thinking first her hand reached out to touch it, lifting a little to see. Raph felt her fingers touch him and react unexpected, he scooted away to fast and made the glass of pop in his hand spill all over her.

"Oh shit, that's my bad I didn't mean to do that." he said apologizing, Lanina made gestures trying to mean it's alright, but the she noticed his eyes staring at her then looked away fast, while clearing his throat. She looked to see her dress and bra seeping through showing the outline of her chest, quickly she turned around and covered her upper body blushing deep red.

"I didn't see anything, I swear." Raph said in a low voice, shaking her head Lanina quickly walked over to her guest room slamming the door behind. April and them watched her then turned their gazes at Raph. he looked back at them, "what?!" he asked in a annoyed tone.

"Seems like Raph tried flirting with your cousin April."Mikey joked with a cheeky grin, Donnie smacked his leg hard, making him whine a little. Raph went over to put his dishes away in the sink, trying not lose his short temper. April whispered something to Donnie and went over to go in Lanina's room.

When April opened the door slightly she saw her sitting on the bed in a change of clothes, a t-shirt and black shorts, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Lanina heard the door shut and saw April standing by the bed. "I surprised him a little." She signed looking upset. smiling April went over and sat by her, rubbing her leg comfortingly," No you didn't, Raph is alittle biit kept to himself when it comes to being touched. He was just nervous by you." she said. Lanina looked at him confused, "What do you mean?'Lanina signed looking confused, April just looked at her and gave a small grin,"It might not be obvious but...I think he likes you."she said unexpected

Lanina's cheeks turned red and shook her head,"No your crazy,"she signed. A light feeling of butterflies fluttered in her stomach, "Besides, I've just meet him, so I don't think he's interested in a girl like me..."she added with a light frown. April her expression and tapped her leg "hey you shouldn't feel insecure how you look, your drop dead beautiful, smart, strong and have a great personality." April complimented making her smile and hide her face. They heard a knock at the door, she said enter then Mikey, Donnie and the rest came walking in.

" Aye April it's time for us to head out so we wanted to say bye to Lanina."Leo said, April and her sat up and hugged each one of them goodbye. Mkey hugged Lanina tight making her squeak out, Leo gave her a friendly goodbye hug and Donnie shook her hand. April gave Don a long goodbye kiss and followed them to the fire escape. Raph was staning by the door frame watching them then turned his attention to Lanina . Her eyes gleamed and cheeks blushed, smiling she waved bye. He smirked and waved back, "See you around Lanina", he said with a wink and followed behind. Her heart skipped a brief moment from hearing him say her name like that, plus the wink made her stomach flutter even more.

Maybe next time she'll get to know him more, the thought of that made her smile and blush red.


	6. Unaware intentions

A few days went by since Lanina seen the guys that night, they were fun meeting, especially Mikey. His personality is funny and charming ,Leo has that leader ship and responsibility vibe going on,Donnie is smart like her and very timid which is alright. As for Raph, he kept on coming up ever single second, she couldn't understand why but just his personality , the way he looks and talk makes her insides flutter like crazy. Later on in the mid-afternoon April said she had to go into work overnight so she'll be alone for awhile, but gave her a spare key if she goes out and to be safe.

Lanina stayed in the living for most of the time reading and doing some long stretching, everything was so quiet that it made her feel bummed. So she pulled out her small music player and plugged it into Aprils speakers. The music blasted out making her jump a bit and turning it down a notch, she picked her favorite song she dances to, good thing no one is around. The lyrics began playing and that beat was going.

("Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne REMIX) x4  
"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend"

Lanina started dancing to the song, lip singing the lyrics and looking at her reflection in the living room mirror. Sometimes she wished that she was able to actually sing along to the lyrics, but that made her upset and remember what happened, so she tried to never think about it.

""Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend""

Raph and Mikey were arm wrestling to see who was stronger, being Raph he had Mikey red faced and veins almost poping out, when Donnie called them over to the survailance he let go of Mikey, leaving him to fall on the table and breathing frantically.

"What's going on Donnie?"Leo asked standing beside him, he saw him type in something and all the survaliance screens had the same station.

"you guys will wanna watch this."Donnie said while pointing at the person in the screen, they all saw that it was Lanina dancing around the living room. The way she was dancing was really cute and sexy looking to Raph and Mikey too, her hair swaying around and body moving to the fast beats.

"aye what song is she even dancing to, we can't hear anything."Mikey stated, then Donnie typed in and clicked something. The speakers turned on and they could hear perfectly to the song she was listening to.

""Please 8 bars on stop  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Problem is im cracked on rocks  
Problem is they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard  
der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
Pee Wee Herman, Lil Mama  
miss girlfriend is goin in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend."

She was so into the song and dance that the lyrics made her think of Raph in a way, just thinking silly that maybe it would be nice to be his. Then her favorite part was about to come on and she looked into the mirror and lip synced the lyrics.

"Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking 'x2

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend

"Hey Hey!"

When the song was done Lanina slumped to the floor, face a flushed from her sweating and smiling all big. She noticed how dark it was getting and decided to take a bath, after turning off the stereo she went over to her guest room, disappearing from the hidden cameras.

Hey where'd she go?"Mikey asked, " Maybe she went to in her room."Donnie said.

"Aye Raph what'd you think of her dancing?" Mikey asked then noticed he wasn't next to him.'"Raph!, where did he go?"Donnie said.

Raph was sitting on a rooftop trying to collect himself for what he was planning to, watching her do that made him crazy a little, to just be there in the same room with her sent chills to his groin. From glancing down he could see April's apartment a few yards away, He knew that April would be gone mostly all night, thinking that it'd be a perfect time to act. "She's just some girl, nothing more important. Just a quick tap and leave."He thought to himself. Thinking about her being dominated caused him to growl with pleasure and smirk.

Lanina just got out the bath , wrapping the towel around her and stepping out to her room. Her wet hair was dripping down her back, the clothes she had on were layed out on the bed, a pair over black sweat pants and a blue colored wife beater. Unwrapping the towel she started drying off her hair, before even getting out the bathroom she had already put on her bra and panties.

After done drying her hair Lanina started putting on her wife beater, for some reason she stopped and looked around the room. A strange feeling as if she was being watched, trying to brush it off she reached to grab her sweat pants, then suddenly heard a huge thud from the living room. She froze in place waiting to hear if there were footsteps, quietly she went over to her door and opened it slightly, peeking out to see only the lamp in there on.

Very confused she walked out of the room, Looking around to see no trace of where the noise came from, but noticed the widow opened. Shaking her head from over reacting she went over to close it when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Out of no where pressing against the wall and staring up at something, letting her vision adjust she saw it was Raph. Her heart started skipping rapidly, the way he was looking down at her made lanina feel like live prey.

Raph stared at her with piercing eyes, admiring her appearace only in just a wife beater, but he was also captivated by her beauty and smell. Lanina tried to thinking of something before signing it till Raph leaned closer and started smelling her neck. Her skin started to get chills and face became blushed, trying to to the strength to push him off she saw his eyes darted back to hers in a demanded stare. She stopped pushing , his eyes made her lost in a small trance, Raph breathed in her sweet desireable scent.

"If you want me to stop just saw something.."Raph whispered iin her ear, making her shutter. She looked at him and tried to sign something, but he only smirked.

"Oh i forgot you can't speak..to bad. Would be nice hearing your voice."He said teasingly, then put bot of his hands onto the wall traping her. Lanina was getting very nervous but at the same time was feeling a tingling sensation that she couldn't stop from forming,she felt his face against her cheek while he smelled her hair. Hearing him groan abit she gently put her hand to his chest, he looked at her,they just stared at each other for what seemed like a while.

She could tell he was trying to rethink of what he originally planned to do, his stare became alittle calm and he slowly began to walk back. But out of impulse she reached to touch his shoulders, his eyes looked at her with confusion. Lanina couldn't help but want to know how he felt like, suprisng he didn't feel that rough as expected. slowly her hands slid down to his plastron and back up till she reached his neck.

Raph stayed still letting her do whatever while clecnhing his hands to the side, the feel of her hands was nerve wrecking to him, he noticed that her hands stop to his neck, guessing that she was nervous to touch his face. She felt his eyes on her and began to feel heat rising to her cheeks,hesitantly her finger tips touched his jaw line then to his cheeks. Raph held hs composure together, feeling her fingers trace his face structure before stopping to his bandana. She about to pull it up before her wrists were caught and pulled to her side, his eyes looked into hers. Lanina was curious to know why he wouldn't let her do that when his face was close to hers, she could feel his heat making her flustered a little. Raph smirked and leaned a few inches closer to her lips, her body began to tremble alittle and her eyes fixaded on his, unaware of what he might do.

Deciding that should be enough messing with her,h eleaned to her ear again," Get your stuff on and come with me, taking you back to the lair."He whispred then began backing away. Lanina stayed still while looking at him still tranced alitle, when snapping out of it she noticed that she forgot to put on her sweatpants, feeling embaressed she hurried back to the room to put them on and her stuff. Raph couldn't help but chuckle at her,"Geez this girl is something else."he said to himself


	7. Unexplained feelings

Lanina was following behind Raph down the alley, thinking that it's quiet strange to be heading this way.. Getting pulled from her thoughts She heard something clunk on the ground, looking to the side she saw a main sewer open , looking at him in a with a confused, "please don't tell me we're going down there."she thought to herself.. Raph watched as she went over and looked down at the sewer, her nose cringed from the smell of it,before she began sliding down her grabbed hold of her arms and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. Lanina wasn't expecting this and tried not to get scared, she felt him tying the blindfold then tilted her head to the side so he can lean into her neck,

"Can't have you seeing how we're getting there babe." He whispered slowly causing her to shutter close to him, with a smirk he picked her up and jumped down in the sewer ,closing the main enterance in the process. Lanina couldn't see anything through the red blindfold, though she could hear where they were heading down to. Raph glanced down to see her leaning her head on him and holding on in fear of falling, with the blind fold on her lips were the only thing to view.

When the reached down they down the sewer slide Raph set her down to stand and shook the water off himself, Lanina stood where she was still blindfolded, her clothes were alittle wet but not by much. Raph grabbed her hand and helped guide her to the lair enterance, she tried keeping close to him to not trip or anything, he heard a soft sneeze and looked down at her. Her nose was red alittle and arms were shaking,"You cold there?'He asked, shaking her head yes she rubbed her arms to get them warm.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her, warm, strong and somewhat soft. Her blindfold started to unfold and she looked to him holding her in his arms and staring at her. He saw her face started blushing and turned away, "I wish I old talk to him..i have no voice.., she thought to herself. Raph crocked his head and stared closely at her, holding her up close he put his face against hers. Lanina turned to look at him and was a few inches from his lips, his eyes stared right at her with a hint of meaning to them. He saw her eyes gleamed, the scent of her aroused aroma was hinting him like a ton of bricks, he tried to contain his growl and being turned on by it.

" You don't seem very bothered by me being close... why is that?" Raph said in a husked voice, Lanina thought about that for a second. Why wasn't she uncomfortable with him being so close, for some reason it seemed to be alright being close to him, like it was supposed to be like this. Raph saw her lips mouth something but couldn't make out what it was, then her hands touched his face. Her face blushed down to her neck and her lips were trembling from nervousness, he was both confused and intrigued by her actions and was willing for to let it happen. With shaky hands she began leaning closer to his face closing a few inches away from his lips till something stopped her, "Aye Raph you down there!?" Mickey yelled from down the tunnel, he ran over and saw Lanina and Raph.

She quickly got away from him brushing her self off and covering her blushed face, Mikey looked at her and smiled real big, "Hey Lanina glad you decided to come visit!" he said while hugging her, she hugged back.

"Oh hey Donnie taught me and the guys to understand sign language so it won't be hard to communicate with us."Mikey said, he smiled with joy ,"Oh that's great to hear!", she signed. Soon Donnie came out seeing them all out there, "Hey Lanina you came over, I wanna show you something cool come on in." he insisted, she signed alright and started walking toward him inside, Raph saw Mikey staring at him with a cheeky grin, "So what was happening out here huh?"he asked,"shut up.."Raph said while shoving his head and walking to the lair, Mikey walked behind him grinning to himself catching both of them close into the act


	8. Natural reactions

Donnie and Lanina were over by the kitchen, she was listening to his Intel about the human system and the vocal cords. Raph was sitting there on the couch watching them but mostly her, his mind would mentally want to say to keep her in sight and never look away, that she's his and his alone. Lanina would take a glance or two seeing him stare and blush a little, his stare was so predatorial and hungry it made her stomach flutter uncontrollable.

" Aye guys who wants Mikey's specialty ice cream!",Mikey said running over to the freezer. Leo and Donnie say sure, Lanina thought for a second before agreeing too, they all watched Mickey blending his secret blending recipe ice cream. When done he poured the blended ice cream into four bowls, passing them to Leo, Don and her. Three of them began digging into it showing expressions of how good it seemed to taste,"Come on Lanina eat it before it melts."Leo said.

She took a small scoop with her spoon and took a bite, her eyes widen with sweet delight while a smile formed all big. Mikey laughed telling her she'd like it, for some reason once the she tasted the ice cream it was like a sweet wonderland in her mouth. While the guys were practically inhaling theirs she was taking each small bite savouring it, there was a feeling of a heated stare and glanced to see Raph staring at her with a satisfied grin. Realizing way he's doing that she put her bowl down and stopped eating it, her whole face heated up, there was no doubt what he was thinking when watching her eating that.

A few hours passed by, Mikey was playing video games while she watched from the couch, Leo and Donnie were busy doing other things, Raph was somewhere else. Even with the sounds from the TV she could faintly hear clanking sounds coming from somewhere. Quietly she walked away while Mikey was distracted with the video game, while walking she could hear the noise more clear.

Raph was in the training room lifting his weights, the sensation of being in the same room with her was too much so he decided to sweat it out, the veins in his muscles were popping out and stamina was rocketing. Lanina saw the door to the room cracked open, the noise was coming from behind it, slowly she opened and peeked inside seeing Raph. Her whole body tingled and cheeks heated up, the way he looked right there was so exciting and irresistibly sexy.

Finishing the fifth set Raph placed the weight bars down, the beads of sweat streaming across his face and muscles pulsing. With a quick wiff of air he smelled something familiar and arousing, turning his head to see her peering from the door with a embarrassed busted look on her face.

Lanina was about to leave when he tilted his head meaning come in, hesitantly she came in while letting the door close behind her. He his eyes followed her walking to the other side of the room and taking a seat in the small chair, her eyes looking down at the floor and face blushing. Chuckling under his breath he stood up and walked over to his water bottle place on the small stand beside her. Lanina saw his lower body appear in the corner of her eye, her body began to tense up from nervousness. Raph glanced down and saw how she was, "Don't need to be so scared around me girl, not like I'm gonna bite ya." he said bluntly hoping she'd relax.

Lanina couldn't help but smile from a silly thought when he said that, she looked over at him then to the weights. "I see you lift weights."she signed.

"Yea its a good way for me to relax, helps relieve stress."he said while wiping the sweat from his temple,"May I try.."she signed ,he looked at her and shook his head,"Nock yourself out, but I don't take you for a weight lifting type of girl. She raised her eyebrow and stood up taking off her hoodie, with a sassy flip of her hair she walked over to the weight, Raph couldn't help but watch her hips swaying seductive life while walking.

She placed a certain amount of weights on each side, placing her hair in a messy bun and getting I front of it and turning to face Raph direction. He watched as she placed both her small hands on the bar, taking a few breaths before picking it up and squatting down to the floor, in amazement she did about 50 squats. Lanina placed the bar back on the holders, her arms were pulsing and breathing was heavy, sweat was coming down her chest and side of face.

Raph clapped his hands,"quiet impressive Blondie, must say I'm Impressed, you benched about..250!", he said with just surprise when he walked over and saw the weight number. She gave him a cocky smile and shrugged, "I may look small but I'm mighty.."signing, he chuckled at her, suddenly the room seemed so quiet. Lanina started to feel uneasy and was about to leave when he stepped in front of her, she looked at him while trying to pass by but he started walking,making her stepping backward onto the wall.

The small space between them was so spine tingling to her, she tried to gently push him away but he pressed hard into her hands, he watched her expression turning into anxiousness and could smell her arousal. With both hands placed beside her face he leaned closer to her face, seeing her eyes averted his and cheeks tinted. The way he was so close made her shy and tingly, taking a short glance her eyes stared right into his, she couldn't look away like he had control over her.

Seeing a chance he placed his hand on her arm and slowly slid it up to her face, feeling the goosebumps form her skin, the sensation of his hand made her shutter. Placing his other hand on her hip he leaned in closer only leaving a small gap between their faces, Lanina looked at him seeing a desired and hesitant expression. Does he want to kiss me she thought, maybe he wants her to make a first mover or say something, the thoughts were running through her mind.

Not wanting to wait anymore Raph pressed his lips demandingly onto hers, Lanina's eyes widen from his action, knowing that she should stop him but the feel of his lips was sensational, with a silent sigh of pleasure she placed her hands on his plastron and kissed him back. The taste of her lips were so damn tasty to Raph, feeling her reacting back caused the feeling in his groin unbearable, impulsively he picked up and placed her on the stand while beginning to kiss more rough. She reacted best as she could, he placed her hands against the wall above her head while kissing and nipping her neck.

He could hear her faintly sighing and somewhat moan, the bulging groin behind his armoured gear was beginning to fill his mind, the need to be inside her made him growl into the side of her neck. Lanina's mind was racing by how good this new sensational feeling was, her sensitive region was to tingling uncontrollable. Raph saw how much in a trance she was and his eyes gleamed in demanding need, out of impulse he roughly turned her around and pinned her onto the wall while sucking on her skin and feeling her.

Her body reacted to his touches, knowing that this should stop it felt so right. Raph could smell how aroused she was right now, his need was over taking him, his hand was about to slip into her sweat pants when he realised this was getting way out of hand. Lanina felt him stop and back away, looking behind she saw his face clusters and angry, feeling somewhat scared and embarrassed she quickly walk over to the door, before opening she looked back with a sad expression,"I shouldn't have bothered you..im sorry,"she signed and walked out.

Raph stared at the door for about a good minute before punching a huge hole into the wall, his knuckles were white and bleeding a little, angry about not stopping when it went to far.

"Damn it,..fucking idiot Raph..fucking idiot.."he said with anger to himself.


	9. Running in the rain

Lanina locked herself in the guest room for three days straight, April tried to convince her to come out and talk about it but she wouldn't budge. Donnie came over the next night for his and April's date night, they kissed and sat in the living room.

"Is she still in the room?'he asked, April sighed "She won't come out or anything, I'm worried about her Don.." she said with worry in her voice. Donnie gently grabbed and place her in his lap,"I know you are.."he said before kissing her cheek, she sighed a little and turned her face to kiss him.

Lanina laid on the bed staring off into space, what happened with Raph still lingered in her mind. She could still feel the sensations of the places he touched,remembering how his lips tingled and felt like fire made her flustered. Before drifting into fantasy world she could hear the heated commotion coming from the living room, not wanting to hear anymore she grabbed her hoodie and climbed out the window. It was pouring down when she got to the roof top, from where she stood it wasn't to high up,then a crazy idea poped up.

Back in her early teens she was into Extreme runners,so during some spare time she'd go off onto high rooftops and practice running from building to building. Sometimes it caused minor injuries but she still practiced everyday, then it became a routined workout. Though the last time she'd done this was almost a year and 1/2 ago, but needing to relieve herself from this built up stress.

"A few buildings shouldnt hurt, beside i don't wanna have to listen April's and Donnies...Gah."she thought witha heated face. Taking a second to strech out she stepped back a few feet before running to the edge,the height of the jump was sureal,seeing how far the other building was behind her. When she landed the intsense feel of adreniline was zapping through her, with a jittery smile she ran over and jumped to the other building then another.

The rain felt amazing against her skin, like a refresh wash of all the stress, each jump she took was as like flying into the air. Lanina started to feel more at ease and relaxed, not remembering why she was even upset.

From a few buildings away Casey was fidling with his hockey stick, pretending to be playing a big Hockey match.

"Casey Jones has the puck..number 7 is trying steal it..but Casey skides to the side and make him hit wall..only !0 seconds till game over.. Theres no stopping his guy, he takes the shot and he..Makes the shot!.Casey Jones wins the championship and the crowd goes crazy!" he says while making pretend cheers. In the corner of his eye he sees a figure jumping from building to another, with curiosity he puts on his skie mask and follows in pursuit.

He tried keeping up with the hoodie figure, the way this mysterious person seemed profesional when flipping and leap from building, it intrigued Casey to speed up his run and try catching this person.

Lanina was so intune with her running that she didn't realise that the next building up ahead was to low, and when she jumped it fellt like a weight was about to pull her down. Then Out of no where she was caught by her arm,"Whoa that would've been a nasty fall." a male voice said above her. She looked up to see a masked man, not feeling sure if this person is good she tried to squirm herself from his grip.

"Hey hey easy im just trying to help you up, stop wiggling before ya.."He tried saying but felt her start slipping out the hoodie. Lanina felt herself slipping out of the hood and tried holding on, but the rain made it to wet, in a qucik second she began falling. Casey watched as she tried grabing onto rails but was meet with the hard hit to the head with one of them, taking a risk he leaped down in time to catch her before hitting the pavement and managed to use his hockey stick to catch their fall.

When landing down he took off his mask to get a better look at the unkown person, he was quickly captivated by how unbelievable beautiful she was. Her long wet heair drapping down and her physique was stunning, but what made him snap out of it was a huge cut on her head. Thinking fast he placed her on the ground underneath his jacket, and he made a phone call.

Raph was watching a movie with Mikey when his cell rang, looking at the caller Id and see it was Casey. smirking he answered,"Aye whats up man, need your ass saved again?",he said with amusement. His face expression changed when Casey told him whats going on,"Where are you?..Be right there."he stated and hung up. He got up and made a quick break to the lair door, Mikey watched him grab his weapons before heading out,"Hey bro where ya going?!" he yelled out to him but Raph ignored him. He was focused on getting there fast without being stopped, from what Casey had told him there was a Young female hurt pretty bad, describing her in detail, for some reason in his gut he knew who Casey was describing.


	10. Self guilt

Casey knelt over Lanina trying to make her come to,"Hey..hey miss i need you to stay with me..hey come on!" he yelled a bit while gently slapping her cheeks. Her eyes began fluttering open then closed again, he sighed while repeating every second. Then heard something splash beside him,"Geez man dont fucking pop up on me like that."Casey said in suprised scare. Raph wasn't listening and looked down to see Lanina and the side of her hair slit open and bleeding into her hair.

"God damn it!, What the hell was she doing.."he grunted in frustration, "Wait you know her?"Casey asked poiting to her.

Raph took a second to pace back and forth beforekneeling down to pick her up,"Yeah she's freaking April's cousin."he gritted though his teeth. Casey's jaw dropped,"You shitting me!, oh this isn't gonna go well withApril."he stated.

Lanina's body began shaking out of control,"Woah what the hells wrong with her!"Raph asked while trying to hold her still in his arms.

"She fucking hit her head on the railings coming down, that brutal impacted messed up her brain alot. So its causing physical twitching to her nerves which much like seizures."casey stated. Raph looked down at her body shaking in his arms, while trying not to crush he held her tight in his embrace till she slowly stopped.

Her eyes were slightly opened and staring up at him, a tiny stream of blood slid down her cheek from the cutt. He watched as she tried grasping her small hand around his arm but couldn't control it correctly,with a soft sound that seemed to be a breath she passed out into him.

Raph sighed in small relief, He needs to get back home and hopefully Leo or splinter can help her injury,"Come on lets go before people see us."Casey said while opening a sewer entrance and getting in. After genlty setting her down into Caseys hand he went in and closed the hatch.

April sat up on the bed stretching out her limbs, looking back to see Donnie still in blissful sleep from what happened only moments ago, blushing she sat up and put on a long t-shirt covering herself. Quietly she came out the room and walked over to the quest room, Knocking "Lanina..please come out tell me whats going on..dont force to break in there."She warned. Not hearing anything she took action, reaching to grabe the spare key sitting on the door rim she unlocked the door.

Opening to expect her to be laying down on the bed but was met with emptiness, in a panic she called out her name and looked around the room then into the private bathroom. The opened window caught her attention and she ran over and yelled out her name, Donnie came into the room in worry of something happened.

"What going on where's Lanina?'he asked, April began to cry,"I dont know, she not in here..",her phone began ringign and she ran back to her room. Answering it qucikly to see lanina's ID,"Lanina where the..Raph?..why..What! oh my god we're on our way!" she said and hung up.

Donnie gathered up his things as she started getting dressed,"Raph has her?" donnie questioned.

" bad happened,says that he needs you to help.. I hope she's not horrribly injured."she said with a soft sob, he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead trying to sooth her worry, then both of them went out the fire escape.

Mikey was eating in the kitchen when hearing the door lair kicked open, running over to see Casey and Raph come in while holding Lanina.

"What the hell happened to her!?" Mikey asked worried by looking at her injured skull, Raph brushed past him and set her on the kitchen table.

"Mikey get me something to rinse out the blood in her hair and get Leo, hurry it!"he ordered and watched him do as told. Casey brought something over to support her head, he lightly lifted and placed her back on the couch pillow. Lanina tried as best to open her eyes but could only see blurred figures, without even trying she could slightly see Raphs Bandana color.

A few minutes later Donnie and April came running in, April saw Lanina from behind Raph and gasped. "What happened!?"she cried while rushing over, looking down at the slit wound on her temple. Donnie rushed over and examened her wound, "This doesn't look good, Raph get me the first aid and Casey some alchol."he requested.

While they did that Mikey game back withthe bucket of water then did what Raph asked of him, gently he put a wet cloth in the bucket and ringed it over her hair, letting the blood slowly stream out. April help him out while snipping off Lanina's bood seeped shirt, Casey came back with the alcohol and quickly averted his eyes from Lanina's shirtless body. Raph appeared behind and saw him trying not look at her, with a firm grip he pushed Casey into the living area and went over to Don.

"Here.. do you think she'll be alright Donnie?"he asked, Donnie said it's a pretty bad skull fracture but not horrible enough that is broke through. They were distracted in conversation when April yelled over to them trying to hold Lanina's shaking form down,Raph ran over to them and placed his hands firm on her shoulders to hold her down, Donnie grabbed her legs and tried flatting them on the table.

"Lanina relax,,relax..It's Raph... Lanina!",he yelled,her eyes widen open and hands reached out and grasped onto him. Her body began to calm down then Don let go, but Raph stayed where he was and stared down at her. Lanina stared up into his caring and concerned eyes, a tear trickled down her eye from the agonizing pain in her head. Sighing he caressed her face and leaned his forehead on hers, feeling deeply quitly with himself for how this happened to her. Donnie got his attention to let him start treating her wound, without taking his sight off her he sat on the side while Donnie and April did their work.


	11. Nice way to wake up

Lanina slowly started waking up from her long unconscious slumber, it took awhile for her eyes to adjust in the low dimmed unfamiliar room. The room was filled with weights and other items she couldn't well make out, when trying to sit up her head throbbed in unbearable pain.

"Nnmm!"she silently cried out while holding her head, trying to bear it she slowly turned her body and sat up on the bed. When looking to the side she notice a tray of food, oatmeal with cut fruits inside, a muffin and a glass of water, her stomach began growling from the sight of it like she hasn't eaten in days. Lanina reached the oatmeal an began chowing down, the fruit mixed together inside was mouthwatering.

"Looks like you were really hungry.", a Brooklyn voice said in the otherside of the room making her jump, her heart almost bursted out of her chest and realized it was only Raph..wait was he in here the whole time? Lanina looked over at him with both startle an confusion, taking a nervous gulp of her food she set the bowl back on the tray.

"How long have you been there?"she signed with jittery hands, he saw how nervous she was,"Ever since Leo and them put you in my room."he stated. Wait this was his room and she was laying in..her whole face blushed a deep color red, hoped that he couldn't see how she looked right now. Raph chuckled under his breath and stood up, lanina saw him walking toward her, when he knelt down eye to eye at her she froze completely. He started at her exaiming the bandage, he felt her forehead to see is she had any fever, lanina squeezed her eyes shut and heart started beating so fast .

"You dont seem to have a fever or anything, the new bandage i put on is still clean...Hey your face is red.."he said realizing how red she was, her eyes open and averted his stare. Raph smiled at her cute expression, seeing how nervous being close to him made her act,then he got wicked idea. With a swift move Lanina was laying back on the bed with him hovering over her, he saw her eyes gleamed with fear and goosebumps form on her skin. She stared up at him in no recollection of what he was planning to do, Raph leaned his face close to hers, seeing her trying to push her head away into the mattress.

Both of his hands were gently pressing her hands onto the bed, for some reason she wasn't trying get out of his grip,maybe this meant she's coming around. Lanina watched as he was just staring at her, the way their lips were only inches away made her body begin to tingle. Raph felt her shutter from underneath, his mouth twitched in a smirk and slowly leaned closer to hers. She knew he was doing this on purpose, in a bold move she pushed her head up and pressed her lips on his. He was surprised by brave move and began dominating the kiss, her stomach began fluttering in amazing delight.

The feel of her lips and body made Raph growl in deeppleasure , with a soft touch he held her head in his hand and the other holding her waist, she was so tiny to him. Lanina felt his hands off her wrists and wrapped her arms around his neck, the sensational feel building up inside made her arch her body up to could feel him self hardening and smelled how extremely aroused she was, knowing how badly good this was going he knew that it wasn't the right time to do so.

Using every will power he pushed himself off her and sat up, "st..we can't do this..now."he said in panted breaths, Lanina looked at with red tinted cheeks and soft pants. The sight of her in this state wasn't helping him try to calm down, then he heard his name being called. Raph went over and opened his door just a slight to see Leo, "Is she up?" he asked, Lanina watched them talk and Raph opened the door more letting Leo in.

"Hey glad to see you awake, had us allworried."Leo said, she sat up and smiled."Where's April and them?"she signed.

"Waiting in the living room, let's show them your awake "Raph said holding out his hand to help her up, Lanina slowly took his hand and felt him pull her to her feet. Having trouble keeping her balance Raph held the side of her waist and helped her walk, he glanced to see her hiding her smile and blushed face. Before they were close to the living room he whispered something in her ear, when April saw them she shot and ran to Lanina.

Leo looked at her then at Raph who gave him a cheeky grin, shaking his headLow began walking ahead toward the living room. When they were about a few meters close to the guys Raph whispered something in her ear, April saw them walking towards so she shot up and ran to give her a tight grip hug.

"Oh my god I'm glad you're awake, you have some damn explaining to do.."she said while pulling away and looking at her. She raised her eyebrow and felt her face,"Hey are you alright, your face looks like a tomato." April asked. Lanina shrugged her head down in embarrassment and glared at Raph who was just shining his grin,"peverted jerk!"she said in her head.


	12. Horrible daydreaming

Lanina's a very special and lucky girl to have two people take her in their arms after what happened years ago, how could just a horrible accident happened to a sweet five year old girl. It was a nice spring day in New Orleans, her family were spending there on vacation and it was time to head back home.

"Mommy I had an awesome time!" Lanina said holding on her moms leg, they were waiting in line to get on the plane.

"I'm glad you did baby girl, oh wait you have something in your ear.", she said while kneeling down to her. Lanina saw her hand reach and "magically"pull out a tiny heart chained necklace. The look on her face made her dad smile," Do you like it honey?", " I love it daddy, Mommy thank you so much!" she said while hugging her tightly; her mom kissed her cheek and hugged her, " I love you too sweetie.".

All three of them took their seats in the right end of the plane, Lanina kept staring at the necklace, her mom strapped in her seat belt. "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, we are about to descend into air flight so please turn of all electronic devices and stay in your seats till the seat belt light is off, hoped you enjoyed your stay in New Orleans.". The plane taking off made Lanina feel a bit nauseous, her mom gave her a puke bag just incase ..well you know.

Her dad was reading a business magazines while she watched a movie the plane attendant put on for her, taking a glance out the side window she saw how dark it as outside and the stars. Her mind started to feel drifty and eyes slowly closed, her mom turned off the small t.v and leaned her chair back while lacing a blanket on her.

"Good nigh sweetie, I love you so much." she said softly and kissed her cheek, everything seemed calm and content.

It was about two hours when the captains voice was heard and woke up her parents, "Passengers this is your captain speaking, we are approaching a severe thunderstorm cloud. I ask you to please remain calm and keep to your seats." ,the way the captain sound was not good. Lanina was awoken by feeling something shook her, "mommy...dad what's going on?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"The captain said there's a thunderstorm coming our way, so I want you awake and alright ."her dad said and her mom tightened her seat belt. The emergency red light started flashing and Lanina saw a streak of lightning flash in the window. Mom I'm scared." ,she said in a scared voice. Her mom was about to say something when the plane suddenly shook, "Passengers please remain.." the plane lost power and started descending down. Everybody in the plane started screaming and crying, her parents held each other close and Lanina was in he middle of them, "Lanina holdonto us, everything will be ok!" her dad yelled out. The last thing she heard was her moms voice when everything went blank, the planes impact was so devastating and unimaginable

Lanina started coming to her whole body ached in agony, she tried crying out but her throat felt like shatered glass. With every painful movement she touched her neck to feel something sharp pierced through it, her eyes widen in fear and she started screaming.

"Mo -screeched-om!",she stood up dealing with every pain coursing through her limbs, the view the crash and everyone injured and some dead made her feel sick. Limping she looked around for her parents, when trying her best to yell out their names she kept couching up blood, it felt like glass was shredding her vocal cords.

The pain in her left leg made it hard for her to keep limping so she tried leaning her weight on the other one, a voice caught her attention and she replied; with a hard effort she limped to where the sound came from. When she saw who was the voice came from her whole body froze, her father was still strapped in his seat but a piece shattered plane metal was pierced in his chest. "D..Daddy!"she screeched out in a cry, her attention was brought over to something moving and saw her mother. She was messed up really bad and her hand was reaching out to Lanina,"Lan..nia.." she croaked out.

Lanina couldn't help but run over to her even with the horrible pain she was experiencing, her legs gave out and she fell on her knees beside her," Mo..mommy!"she managed to say while tears came down, her hands clung onto her moms. The way her mom looked made her wish this was all a dream, everything that was happening right now is just a horrible dream, she just wants to wake up already.

"S..weetie..-coughing up blood-everything is going to be alright." she said to try and comfort Lanina, but she knew that deep down things were not okay at all. Her small hand tried pulling her mom up but the whine coming fro her made Lanina stop, she said sorry and made sure that nothing hurt her. Her mom gave a soft smile and touched her necklace, a few tears ran down her face then her eyes closed, Lanina felt her hand fall in her lap and heart almost stopped.

"mom...mom?" she sobbed out but got no answer in return, her body began trembling from not believing whats happening, she clinged her hands onto her shoulders and began shaking." Mommy wake up.. mommy please...mom please don't leave me!", she screeched out while blood began dripping from her mouth." Daddy...mommy please wake up...please!"she cried while holding onto her moms body, this wasn't happening right now, it can't be real. She kept repeating that in her mind but no matter how she looked at it this was real, it took the police and fire department to arrive at the crash scene and find suvillians that were still alive. Two firemen found her crying and still clinging onto her mom, the men carried ad quickly brought her to the ambulance truck to treat her pierced neck, the others went back to retrieve her parents dead bodies. She watched as they came back and cried, that's all she could do right now, knowing that the two people that loved her were gone forever, she cried and screamed for this to not to be real till she couldn't anymore.

"Lanina...Lanina", she was brought back from her day dream when noticing Leo standing beside her in the kitchen, a tear was trickling don her cheek and he wiped it away. "Hey s everything alright? "he asked, she hesitated to respond,"Yea...I was just in deep thought...sorry." She signed. He gave a her a gentle hug and smiled down at her, "If you ever need something to talk about, I will always be willing to listen. Ok?" he said. Lanina shook her head yes and went back to washing her hands, before walking away he kissed her cheek. She froze and watched him leave from view, touching her face she blushed from not knowing how to react. Then a deep growl got her attention making her jump a little, Raph was behind her and his arms crossed, "What was that all about?" he asked, the way he looked made her a bit frightened.

Her hands began trembling and heart raced, "N...Nothing happened...he just." she wasn't able to finish when his lips came crashing onto hers. Lanina eyes widen and face heated from this, she felt her back against the fridge and his hands wrapped around her arms. When pulling away he felt a piece of her sweet saliva on his lower lip, Lanina was breathing softly and face was flushed, licking his lip Raph grined while walking back,"Good..make sure it stays that way."he said in a serious tone and walked away. She stood there leaning on the fridge both unaware how to comprehend this and completely aroused, this was going to be a very long five months.


	13. Late unexpected visit

The next two days Lanina's head started feeling better, the meditation lotion Donnie prescribed for her to use made the scar on heal up. She hung out mostly in her room or with April in the living room, they were starting to communicate more than before. One time April was trying to give her advice about female needs, Lanina wasn't quite comfortable having this kind of talk with her and retreated to her room.

It was around almost midnight when April went off to sleep after washing the dishes; Lanina was still awake fiddling with a few things while listening to her music. She was going through email on her laptop when her Skype cam began ringing, seeing that is was her mom she clicked the response button.

"Hi sweetie I missed you so much how've you been?"Her "mom" asked with glee, she smiled "I'm great mom, I and April are getting to know each other a lot and I love this place." She signed.

"Oh that's great to hear, also your father wants to say hi and that he loves you."She said turning her cam to her dad sleeping on the hotel bed, Lanina silently giggled.

"So do you have anything new and exciting to share?"Her mom asked, She shrugged her shoulders, "No not really, been mostly hanging out with April, her boyfriend and brothers."She signed,"Oh that's nice, are you interested in anyone of them?"Her mom asked lamina couldn't help but blush, "well there is one of them that I ..."She wasn't able to finish when her mom giggled

"Aw honey! Tell me everything is he tall, strong, cute...Please tell me he's cute. "Her mom asked, Lanina was about to reply went her window opened and climbed in Raph, Her mom saw her face expression ,"Honey is everything ok?"She shook her head from being distracted,"Ye...yeah mom, listen I have to go right now talk to you later, love you,"" honey are you being safe?" was what her mom was able to say before she turned off her screen.

Raph saw her face turned red after that last questioned then her eyes glanced over at him,""Hey..."She signed, "hey..You don't mind if I chill here for a second?"He asked while wiping of the rain drops on his head. She shook her head no before placing her laptop on the desk beside the bed then feeling him sit on the end of it. They both sat there in awkward silence, he glanced over to see her sitting with her legs close to her chest and hands' fiddling with her shirt, his attention was caught by the lack of bandage on her head.

"How's your head feeling"she heard him ask, Feeling the light scar she signed "It's getting better, no longer hurts anymore." Her eyes meet with his and it suddenly got quiet again, the look in his eyes made her timid but also calm.

"You...you're not still angry with me about hurting my head are you?"She signed; she was expecting him to yell but was surprised by his chuckle.

"Why would I be angry, sure I was pisted at first but now your don't do something that stupid again. "He said while looking away from her hiding his sense of worry.

Lanina felt a bit grateful that he was worried about her getting hurt even if he wasn't being fully open about it, quietly she scooted herself a little closer to him and while he wasn't looking she reached to touch his bandana. With a quick reflex he caught her wrist, "Why do keep on touching my mask?"He asked bringing himself closer to her. Lanina felt her stomach begin to flutter and cheeks get warm, seeing her have trouble with answering he released her wrist.

"If you wanted to see it could've just asked me."He stated, realizing what he said she was surprised.

"Is it alright if I take it off?"She signed, it took him awhile to answer and shook his head yes. Before sitting up on the bed she reached the tie knot behind his head, Raph could fell her hand shaking against his skin. The smell coming off her made chills go down hi spin and core; she removed the bandana and stared at him.

He seemed different without it on, like his mean and scary look was replaced with a calm, pleasant one. She was able to see his eye better, the way the color of it of it popped out with the color of his green skin, "See anything you like?"He asked with sarcasm, thinking that she didn't like the way he looked. With surprise he felt her hands gently start touching his face, her eyes were staring directly at his with content and compassionate.

Raph felt her fingertips trace the outline of the scar on under his eye and upper lip; his eyes started to roam from hers to her lips then stopped at the neck. With the lamp being somewhat bright he could make out a visible scar across her neck, suddenly Lanina felt something caress her neck.

"Where did you get this scar from?"He asked curiously, Lanina gently moved his hand away and tried to avoid the question... He was about to repeat the question but saw tears start trickle down her eyes.

"H...hey did I say something wrong? "He asked not knowing what to do. She wished that it would be easier to tell him everything, but how can she when her voice is gone.

Without expecting it Raph felt her wrap her arms around him and brought herself closer onto him. He was taken aback by this then felt her body tremble against him, sensing she was probably crying. Hesitant he held her gently and let her cry it out, this was all new to him, he wasn't the soothing, tenderly type, though he felt that he needed to let her express her feelings to him.

Lanina figured that this was embarrassing letting him see her in this state, but she didn't give a damn right now.

He didn't seem to be bothered by if he was holding her back right?

This lasted for about ten minutes when she pulled herself away from him and wiped her eyes, she started to feel really sleepy after all that crying. Raph saw her start to drift off a bit and felt her leaning against his arm, not wanting to disrupt her from sleeping he willingly allowed her to sleep in his lap while he sat back against the bed post. He felt a little ridiculous being a pillow but though he seemed to be alright with it if it was just her. The way her hair was running down on his plastron was pleasant and warm feeling, Lanina to a sneak glance at him, his eyes were closed and looked as if he was smiling, her stomach fluttered a little and she smiled to herself before slowly falling back asleep.


	14. False assummtions

April was having the most wonderful dream; she felt like everything was ate ease when a knock on her window caused her to stumble off the bed.

"Ow, damn it "she hissed while rubbing her face, looking up the window to see Leo. Taking a second to wake her legs up April went over and let him in, "Leo what are you doing here, it's like four in the morning." She said while yawning.

"Sorry I just need to know if you've seen Raph."He asked, she shook her head, "No I haven't seen him since yesterday with you guys." She stated. They both thought for a second then finally sighed when figuring out where he might be, April walked out the room and quietly cracked open Laninas door to see her sleeping against Raph.

Leo walked up from behind her, seeing him sleeping with Lanina. "seriously what the hell is he.."; he was stating when April pressed her finger tip to his mouth, "shhhh.., lets go." She said while pushing to the living room.

"Look whatever happened back at the lair that made him come over here, you two can deal with it later, for now just let him calm down and I'll send him back home.", she insisted, Leo fought back his input on that, sighing "Fine, but make sure he gets back and to stay hidden.", he stated before leaping out the window. April shoo her head in annoyance then quietly walked over to Lanina's door, she watched how cute they looked laying together. Seeing Lanina's cell on the desk she got an idea, taking it she scrolled to the camera app, silencing the flash she took a few pictures of them.

After taking sneaky pictures April quietly left the room to let them rest peacefully, Raph began waking up from hearing the door closing. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he realized how close it was to getting bright out, but looking to see Lanina cuddled up into his chest distracted him. Her delicate face looked so peaceful nuzzled against him, the way her small frame felt warm and soft on his skin. Gently he caressed up her back to head, her body shuttered a little from his touch.

"ohh that feels really nice, soothing yet warm.."Lanina thought in her sleeping mind, she felt the sensation continuing and her eyes slowly began opening. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the change of lighting and saw Raph staring down at her, she felt herself begin to blush then hid her face in his chest. He chuckled a bit causing his chest to make her jump alittle, she look up at him only revealing her eyes at him.

"Had a good sleep?" he asked, she nodded in response then looked at the time realizing that he had to get back, getting out of bed she went over to open the curtains to see the sun was almost up. "You have to start heading back, its best you do before Leo gets angry." She signed, Raph sat up putting his mask back on then stared at her," Do you have feelings for Leo, because what happened the other day hasn't slipped my mind." he stated firmly. Her face expression changed from remembering that, it did feel abit unexpected for Leo to do that but it didn't compare to how Raph made her feel. But it was hard for Lanina to explain how she felt toward Raph, "No No, he was just being kind to me, nothing really happened between me and him if that's what your asking." she signed.

"That's not what I asked, do you have feelings for him...or me?" he said in a low yet stern voice while walking up to her. Lanina's heart was beating fast from his demanding question, her mind was saying that one thing but it was hard for her hands to repeat it. Raph was getting really impatient, "Forget it I need to get going see you around...",He said abit harshly while walking past her to the window. Lanina stood there while he leaped out the window leaving her alone in the room, sadness started building up in her while tears began falling down.

"Hey Raph time to...oh he left already. Hey what's wrong Lanina?"April asked entering the room, Lanina tired to hold back her built up emotion but began to sob while covering her eyes, April went over and wrapped her arms around her," Lanina don't cry, tell me what happened." she said while wiping tears off her cheeks.

Raph made it back to the Lair before the sun came out, He could sense that Leo and them were waiting for him, when he opened the door he saw Leo standing beside the kitchen and living room. "Why did you leave last night Raph?!" Leo demanded, Raph only huffed and walked past him but then felt a smack to the back of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Raph growled," Lately you've been more disobedient with orders and its pissing me and Mater Splinter off, its because of Lanina isn't it?" Leo said. Raph felt his temper begin to boil within," Why don't you stop being up my ass all the god damn time Splinter Junior!, and don't worry about lanina you seem to be more interested in her. "He said in a irritated voice.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked sensing Raph's anger, "You know what the hell I'm talking about, I saw what you did to her the other day." Raph replied letting his anger slip out more. Leo thought for a second then remembered, "You're misunderstanding Raph, nothing is going on with me and her. And besides if there was why do you care so much, you told Mikey she was just a pretty thing to Fuck am I wrong?!" Leo said with anger and disappointment in his voice.

Before Raph could say anything they heard the Lair door slam shut, looking back to see April really pissed off, Mikey ran over to give her a hug but walked right pasted him "April...What are you doing here so early?" Donnie asked walking up behind Leo. She didn't respond and walked up to Raph, not expecting it her hand whipped right across his face, everyone gasped and starred in complete surprise and shock.

"Oh shit.."Mikey said in a whisper, Raph felt the side of his face begin to sting and glared at April. "What the fuck was that for?" he asked.

"Why the hell did you say that to Lanina you fucking clueless prick!" she said in rage," Why should I care about how she feels, its obvious she has a thing for Leo!" Raph said in outburst.

"Raph for the third time nothing is goin..."Leo wasn't able to finish when April smacked Raph again really hard causing a whip noise to echo the Lair.

"Stop fucking smacking me!" Raph yelled while rubbing his face, "You really are stupid you know that, she likes you dumb ass...but what I just heard earlier you don't even deserve to have her. Fucking asshole!" she yelled at him before walking past to Donnie's room to cool off while Don followed.

"Nice one Raph, now you made April pissed at you.. Can't you ever think before assuming things?" Leo said before walking away leaving him standing there. Raph ws going over what April said ,"She likes me... damn it.. smooth thinking Raph."he said to himself.


	15. Unknown Prince Charming

Lanina washed out the redness from her eyes, she didn't like looking at herself and seeing puffed red eyes. Once done she dried of with a hand towel while walking to the living room, it seemed so quiet when April stormed out to go have a strong talk with Raph.

Raph... she tried to burn his memory from her mind but kept thinking more of him, how he acted to her was disheartening. Figuring that what was going on between them made it clear she like him more, but maybe he wasn't sure about his own feelings therefore putting her down.

Trying to preoccupy herself from thinking about Raph her workout or awhile, then cleaned and made a snack for her. After finishing video chatting with her mom she noticed that it was past 3:30.

"Wow...time really does fly by fast."She noted to herself, shutting of the computer she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

Mikey and Raph were sitting in the kitchen when April came out of Donnie's room looking calmer, Raph saw her coming toward him and figured she'd yell at him again. But then felt her hand on his left shoulder," I'm sorry for smacking you… that was uncalled for of me to do." She said with a sorry face. He grunted in agreement and touched her hand, "But you need to apologize to Lanina, she does have feelings for you, it's just hard for her to let it out." He thought for a second then said alright.

"Umm April where's Lanina?"Donnie asked from his computer area, "She's back at the apartment." April stated.

"No... From what I'm looking at she's not in your apartment." Donnie said then she ran over to him and so did the others. Looking at the screens she didn't see Lanina in any one of them, "Where the hell did she go this time I told her…wait why are there cameras in my apartment?"She pointed out while looking at Donnie.

While Donnie was explaining the whole camera situation Raph walked over to the living room while making a phone call, Casey was sleeping on his messed up couch when his cell rang. Groaning he reached over and picked up "Gha...Hel...Hello?', "Casey get your ass up, I need you to do something for Me.", Trying not to complain Casey agreed while putting his stuff back on. "So you want me to follow Lanina around to keep an eye on her? Why don't you just do it man?", "Just fucking do it, call me when things go wrong." Raph said before hanging up.

Lanina was waiting in line at a café to get a tall cup of latte, Casey watched from a safe distance from letting her notice. Once she got what asked for she left , he followed behind her from a few meters . Now that he could get an actual look at her, he realized why Raph is acting so territorial to her. She was absolutely beautiful, the way her long, sun bright hair drapped down her back to everything else about her. Lanina was waiting for the walk light to turn green when someone bumped into her, causing her drink to spill.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss.." a man said while helping her back up, when looking up at the guy she was mesmerized by how charming he was. His dark skin looked so smooth to embar eyes, from his height and body structure. The man smiled at her,"Again I'm sorry miss, I can buy you another if you like." He offered, she shook her head no while trying not to blush.

"Well at least let me make it up to you, may I know your name?" He asked with a gentle tone, Lanina couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach this man was like a prince charming right out of her old story books. She felt the urge to speak but remembered that she couldn't, he saw the sadness appear in her eyes.

What's the matter? He asked, she patted her neck, "You can't speak?", with a sad smile she shook no. Suddenly she felt his hand touch her face and hand, his eyes looking right at hers. It was like for a brief moment, "Your names Lanina...what a lovely name for a beautiful girl."he said with a smile. She was completely shocked by how he knew her name, Casey was listening from far back an was shocked and in suspicion about this guy, "Damn Raph not going to like this" he said to himself while getting a snap shot of Lanina and the unnamed man.

Uh oh, Raph looks like someone's caught Lanina's interest,or is he bad news. Best to keep him under close eye and get your girl back before something happens.


	16. Surprise kiss

Raph was in the training room punching the dummy bag when his cell ringed, after wiping off the sweat from his hands he grabbed and looked to see Casey message. The message said" Dude you're not going to like what picture in sending to you." Then appeared Lanina smiling at a guy holding her hand, anger started to boil up inside of Raph.

Casey was sitting outside a music store that Lanina and they guy walked to when his cell ringed, "Hello.", "Why the fuck is this asshole with her?!" Raph yelled making Casey pull the phone away from his ear.

"Aye you're the one that said not to let her see me and the guy just bumped into and started talking to her… And for some strange reason he knew her name." Raph was quiet for a second. "You need to bring her back here now, I don't care if she gets angry just do It." he said then hung up. Casey wondered why Raph sounded that way but figured it was just nothing, when he walked in the store Lanina and the guy were standing over by the Spanish music selection.

"So you love Spanish music am I right? He asked, she shook her head with delight.

"Then if I were to play some music right now you'd dance to it?" he said with a smile, she playfully pushed his shoulder and covered her mouth from laughing. The guy laughed a little then stared at her,

Lanina looked up to see him staring; something about how he looked at her seemed strange but good. Before she could react he pressed his lips onto hers, unaware of what to do she pushed away and slapped him. People in the shop stared at them while Lanina was both surprised and ashamed of how she reacted; He rubbed the side of his cheek and looked at her.

"I'm deeply sorry; I shouldn't have done that without your permission." He apologized

She tried to think of something to sign when feeling a hand around her shoulders,"Hey Lanina fancy meeting you here!" Casey said in a surprised tone, Lanina looked at him dumbfound then at the guy. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked, she shook her head no but was interrupted by Casey, "Yes I am, is that a problem?" He asked sounding offended.

"Oh no, it's just I don't picture a beautiful young lady like her with a guy such as yourself." He stated with a sly smile

Casey was about to say something not friendly like when remembering what Raph told him to do, "well that's your opinion because I'm a great man to her, so thank you for keeping her company but we have to leave."He said while walking away with her. Lanina looked back at him with a sad expression not getting his name, before they stepped out she heard him yell something, "My name is Julius!"

It was around 7:45 when she and Casey made it to the sewer tunnels, He was messaging Raph that they were here while she was still surprised by the kiss. It seemed wrong for her to feel somewhat happy from it, the way his lips felt was like a tiny zap tingling her lips. When they arrived at the lair Casey opened the door to let her go in first, when she got in April was sitting on Donnie in the living room

"Hey we were wondering where you went.!"she said annoyed, Lanina gave her a guilty smile when seeing Raph walk out the training room. The way he stared made her feel puny and scared, Casey went over to hi-five him before walking to the kitchen to talk with him about what happened, something tells me he,s not going to like what he hears.


	17. Deceitful in disguise

During the whole hour of watching a movie Lanina could faintly hear Casey and Raph's conversation, "I wonder what their talking about" she thought wondering if she should be worried or not. Casey and Raph were sitting in the kitchen sipping on some beer, "so did anything happen while they were talking?' Raph asked.

Casey jugged down his beer to prepare himself to answer, "Something did happen but before you start..", What do you mean not get upset, what the hell happen?" he asked raising his voice a little.

"That guy kissed her, but she did smack him though." Casey said, Raph clenched hard making the beer bottle shatter in his hand, Lanina and them heard that and turned their gazes at him.

"What the hells wrong with you? Leo asked walking past Raph to the fridge, when his eyes darted at Lanina she slowly slunk down the couch to hide. Shaking his head Raph went over to clean out the glass pieces stuck in his hand, trying not to seem nervous Lanina went back to watching the movie.

When the movie ended Casey was already gone, leaving April, Mikey and Lanina asleep on the couch and been-bag. Quietly Donnie carried April to his room while Leo help Mike to his room to sleep, Lanina was left on the couch with a blanket and pillow. Raph walked out of his room to get another beer when seeing her asleep on the couch alone, even though he was still angry he couldn't help but feel that warm feeling he always get by just looking at her.

Then that guy came to his mind, causing a small fire to burn in his chest, grabbing out his cell to look at the picture Casey sent he figured that he should observe this guy. While quietly walking past the couch he quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead, she shifted her head a little and smiled.

It was a quarter past 11 by the time Raph finally found Julius walking out of the club and heading down toward the troubled side of town, the way he looked now was habit different from how he was in the picture. He followed behind on the building till he saw two guys apesr in front of Julius.

"Aye man bout time you showed up,where's that girl we told you to get?" One of them asked, "she got hauled away by her -boyfriend-, but don't worry I'll get her for you guys. Thanks to the name info by the way." Julius said.

"No problem make sure to bring her back at the place tomorrow night, the two other girls you brought are getting to loose and wornout.", "Damn I just brought you those girls a week ago, you fucked them that long?', they all laughed at that, but Raph didn't find this fucking amusing at all.

"But don't worry I'll definitely bring her tomorrow, from how she appears to be she'll be one hell of a good fun, I get first dibs though." Julius said with a devilish grin.

Raph gripped his sai's hard to fight the urge to go down there and kills those fuckers, trying to keep cool he thought of Lanina and her smile,...Lanina. He had to tell her at Julius, if shedoesn't believe him then he'll show her the truth about this bastard.


	18. Swayed into danger

The next almost entire day Raph avoided Lanina, keeping himself locked up in the training room only coming out when getting some food or water. She couldn't help but feel annoyed by his behavior though this does remind her that it was the other way around a few days ago. She decided not to tell April about Julius thinking that she'll probably forbid her of seeing or something, The tension between her and Raph was becoming too uncomfortable, so she went up to the surface to get some air.

"Hey where are you going?" April asked coming out of Donnie's room, "I'm going to get some air, feeling light headed down here." She signed.

"I don't think you should leave after what happened the other night, plus you…," I'm completely fine alright; you don't have to treat me like a child." She signed with irritation. April was abit taken back by her, "Well since your living with me till Aunt Sarah comes back then I have the right to treat you like one."She snapped.

"I'm 19 years old, I can take care of my own damn self, I never asked you to watch me" she signed," Well maybe I shouldn't!" April blurted out before thinking. Mikey and Donnie looked at her then at Lanina, she held back the tears forming in her eyes, "Fine then, it shouldn't matter I'm not related to you anyway."She signed before slamming the door on her way out.

April stood there speechless of what just happened, she never expected of Lanina to feel this way about her being sent here. She felt tears forming in her eyes and wiped them away, Leo came out from the dojo to seeing her looking back with a sad expression," What's wrong?", he asked, "April yelled at Lanina and said some hurtful things."Mikey said bluntly causing a smack to the head by Donnie.

Lanina was walking down Fifth Ave to the cafe shop, she undid her bun and let her hair fall down. The build up from what was said back at the guys home was slowly slipping ot when small tears ran down her eyes. She was a few meters from the entrance when looking through the view window to see Julius standing in line talking to what seemed to be his pals, she didn't want to be seen like this till his eyes glanced over at her.

"Aye Lanina!", he greeted in joy, he saw her looking upset and started walking down the sidewalk covering her face.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later." he said while running out the shop and to her, she heard him yelling for her and tried to walk abit faster till feeling a hand gently grab her shoulder.

"Aye where's the fire at, I was hoping you'd come to shop today." he said when seeing her teary eyes. "What's wrong, why are you upset?" she shook her head no to mean nothing when his hand began wiping tears from her face.

"No please tell me, was it your boyfriend, because I can eat his ass for you. he said meaning it, she couldn't help but smile, "No boyfriend problems, just bad day." she signed, he shook his head understanding," Well I 'm going turn that sad face into the beautiful happy one I seen yesterday." Julius said with determination while wrapping his arm around her. Lanina looked up at his smiling face and couldn't help feel tiny flutters, he was so kind and caring, she wished Raph would be more expressive of his feelings to her though that was becoming very little to her mind right now.

Raph was about done taking a shower from being in the weight room for almost the whole day, he knew April was still staying here till tomorrow night so he figured that should talk to Lanina about his behavior. He came the bathroom going toward the living room but only saw Mikey, he figured that she would be there watching tv with him,then he headed to the dojo to only see Leo in there. When getting to Donnie's room he saw April upset while talking to him," What's going on?" he asked.

"Me and Lanina got into an argument and she left, I'm such an asshole for what I said." April said while wiping her eyes, Donnie comforted her by rubbing her arm. Raph looked at the time on Donnie's digital timer," What time did she leave?", "Like almost three hours ago." April said. suddenly her cell phone vibrated from receiving a message, "ooh it's from Lanina." she said when Raph snatched her phone to read the message.

"April I'm sorry about what happened and hopefuly we can talk about it when I come get back. Im going to a club with a friend, don't worry I won't be staying long, I'll text you if anything happens. Love Lanina."He swore without thinking , he tossed back her cell and started rushing toward the lair door. Donnie Called out to him but he was already out the door.

Lanina followed behind Julius through the crowded people in the Santos party house, she heard that this place was the hot spot to party, though she doesn' consider herself the party type. "Aye Julius you made it!" a guys voice yelled and she saw him hi-fiving and giving Julius a hug then turned his attention to her. "And who's this lovely senorita you brought?" he asked with a smile.

"Ivan this is Lanina, Lanina this is my good hombre Ivan.", she felt him grab her hand and politely kissed it," It's a pleasure to meet you Lanina."Ivan said, she blushed really hard and smiled.

"She's having a real bad day so I brought her here to have a great time." Julius said, "Well what are we waiting for, lets get this shit pumping!" Ivan yelled with triumph while holding a shot in his hand.

Julius grabbed two from Ivan and handed her one, she looked at it cautiously," You don't drink?" Ivan asked her, she was about to say no but didn't want to seem like a sour thumb and took the shot and tipped t back. Julius cheered for her shot and tapped her back," Yea there ya go, tonight's going to be an awesome one for you." he said while throwing a tiny pill pack on the floor beside him. When Ivan got shot tray for all three of them, they headed to the private booths. A bartender saw the pill wrapper on the ground and picked it up,"Ecstacy pills huh, geez people do crazy shit for a good time." he said while throwing the pack in the garbage.


	19. Lights out Fuckers

Casey was hanging on around doing his night patrolling when something jumped behind him, getting ready to attack he saw it was Raph. "Shit man!, shown many times do I say not to pop up like that." , Raph huffed not really caring right now.

"What's up with you, wait don't tell me... Lanina. Dude why are you fussing about her being with that guy, it's not like your in love with her right?" Casey asked ,Raph's unexpected silence made him guess the answer.

Shaking his head Casey knelt down on the edge looking at the city,"Man...have you even told her how you feel or are you to much of a chicken shit to do it.",Raph gave him a cold glare ,"Lets not discuss my damn issue right now, I need you to help me get Lanina out of a fucked up situation."

The music was so loud that it filled Lanina's ear drums, the two shots she had were really acid tasting going down her throat. For some reason she felt strange, beside the effect of the two shots it felt like her whole body felt light and tingly all over. Julius got her attention by caressing up her side," You having fun? "He asked over the loud music, she gave him a bright smile and shook her head yes.

"That's good...aye Becky!"he said to a girl coming up to them, Aye Julius fancy meeting you here again, who's the PYT?" Becky asked looking at Lanina with a pleasing smirk.

"This my mutey friend Lanina, showing her to have a good time. "He said hugging her to his side. Becky walked to the other side of lamina and played with her hair," She's quiet a piece of beauty you got hombre, but I she'd prefer a female touch." She said giving him a cheesy grin before turning Lanina's face toward hers.

Lanina felt her mouth being nipped at and hands groping her, she reacted to back without fully comprehending what was going on. The kissing became more aggressive and the sensation was tingling down to her lower sex, before things got more intense Julius pulled her back to his side.

"Aye aye don't be trying to steal my girl from me Becky, why don't you find one out on the dance floor." He said with a smirk, Becky licked her lips while looking at Lanina,"But she's more of my appetite, how bout we share her back at Alfredo's place." she suggested with a devilish grin, Julius nodded his head and said something back to Ivan.

Lanina's mind was to dazed to be paying attention of what they were saying, everything she was feeling was a new experience for her, the drinks , the club, and Julius with his friends. It was a new thing to experience, though she couldn't help but sense a feeling of guilt for being with Julius and not Raph.

Raph and Casey were waiting outside the club on the building across the street," You sure she's in there with him?" Casey asked, "I'm sure as hell they are, heard that prick talking about taking her to this place before..."he growled at the thought of her being used in a disgusted manner.

Casey was about to point out something when seeing Lanina walking out with Julius and two new faces behind them, Raph's eyes darted at her something wasn't right about her appearance, looking down closely he saw her cheeks tinted and eyes glazed and walking abit off balance.

"He fucking drugged her!" he snarled out in anger, " Shit man, from how she appears to be looking right now I have to guess it's ecstacy he gave planted in while she drank something." Casey said. This made Raph more enraged watching her being held by that asshole.

They both followed them till getting to a huge out house, Lanina lose of balance was getting more difficult causing Julius to pick her up and carry her inside. She looked up at him with a small dazed smile and tipped her head back to look back at Becky and Ivan, voices were being heard up ahead but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Yea bout damn time you Mother fuckers made it!" a guys voice yelled while coming over to Julius ,"Is this the girl David told us about, damn she fine."he said while touching her leg, she felt a hand stroking her leg and wiggled away a little. The guy chuckled while looking back at the rest of the group," Looks like were haing one hell of a good time boys!" he yelled then the guys rooted.

Raph could heard the cheering once they got on top of the roof, Casey spotted a sky light window and looked down,"Dude we got to do something real fucking quick "He said while pointing down to show him why. He looked down to see what he meant, there was about a whole entire gang of guys standing around looking at Lanina like piece of cooked meat, before getting all angry and charging down there an idea came to him.

"I have a plan.."He began telling Casey, Julius was setting Lanina back on her feet when she slumped to her knees instead, she began giggling softly while rubbing her head.

"Dude how much ecstacy did you give her?" one of them asked," Like half of the packet, but it's good she'll be more responsive to us."Julius said with a please grin. She was slowly trying stand back at up when feeling some one help her up while holding her against him. then a pair of hands started groping thr front of her,"Damn dude this one's fucking better then the last two you found for us." a guy said while massaging her chest. Lanina's face became deeply red and body started tingling all over from being more sensitive than usual, some part of her mind that was still in control sensed that this wasn't right at all but couldn't control her reaction to it.

The guy began kissing up her neck while Julius roamed his hands underneath her clothing, his skin felt so cold against hers causing goosebumps to form. She was becoming lost in the touches when feeling someone begin to tug down on her pants, her hands gripped on the hem of her pants to hold them up. Julius grabbed both her hands and set them to the side while the guy was going back to what her was doing, she felt him sucking on her sking while unzipping her jeans. Even with a small protest of this she couldn't control the slow will to giving in to the sensation, the rest the guys watched with impatient faces when the front entrance suddenly opened.

"Aye guys sorry i'm late hope you didn't started without me!" a hockey masked figure said while walking over to them, Julius and the guy stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"And who in the hell are you?" Julius said while setting her in the guys hand," I'm a good friend of that girl you have there and what you're planning on doing is seriously fucking sick." Casey said with disgust in his voice. Julius chuckled at his remark," An what do you suppose to do about it, as you can see there's a gang of us and only one of you.", he said. Casey looked up before looking back at him,"Who said I was alone." he replied when the lights suddenly went out.


	20. Sweet punishment

It was completely pitch black in the Ware house, Lanina felt the guy holding onto her move away causing her to fall on her behind. She could hear things being thrown and yelling but couldn't tell from which directions, when everything went quiet the power lights came on. Julius was still standing while the rest of his guys were passed out and scattered all over, he turned around to see Casey kneeling down to pick up Lanina and pulled out a hand gun.

"Where the hell you think your gong with my bitch!", he snarled, when something landed behind Julius Casey glanced up with a smile behind his mask.

"I don't think my man likes you calling his girl a bitch." he said Julius nervously looked behind to see Raph glaring down at him with pisted off eyes. He turned around to start backing away with fear,"Wh..what the fuck! is that thing?!" he said pointing his gun at him, then shot his gun till his bullets were empty. Expecting to be dead when Raph just stood there and cinked his head to the side, "Bullet proof fucker." he said hitting his plastron, Julius dropped his gun and began toalmost shit his pants when Raph walked over at him.

"Hey hey there's no problem, you can take her back alright, just don't kill me!" he almost cried out while shielding him self with his hands, Casey couldn't help but chuckled at his cry baby reaction. Lanina could see blurs of Raph standing in front of Julius then heard a smack sound, Raph stared down at Julius knocked out on the ground before walking over to Casey.

"Here let me take her.", "No its ok I.." Casey wasn't able to finish when hearing an irritated growl from Raph, Lanina felt the shift of her movement then looked up to see Raph holding her now. His eyes glanced down to her glossy ones with a displeased frown, "This isn't going to be good explaining to April,"he mumbled, "Yea I know, here why don't you take her back to the apartment to let her clean out her system and I'll tell April your keeping an eye on her for protection." Casey insisted, Raph thought for a second till grunting in agreement.

While Casey headed back to the Lair Raph was climbing up the fire escape to April's apartment, once inside the living room he set Lanina down on the couch. He shut the blinds then turned the light on dim to see better, turning his attention back to lamina he examined her to see if they left any marks on her. Taking a quick wiff he could smell liquor and smoke on her clothing, with a soft gesture he began removing her stench clothes and throwing to the side, left only in her bra and panties. His eyes traveled down her body back to her flushed faced, she ad lip stick smudges on her lips and her cheeks, with a huff he went over to the kitchen to ringed out a washcloth.

Lanina's subconscious mind was fighting to wake up when something wet was wipping across her lips, slowly she opened her eyes to see Raph looking down at her holding a washcloth in his hand.

"Your back at April's but she doesn't know what happened, and she won't find out about it if you don't do something that stupid again."he said plainly, she just looked at him with a still dazed look in her eyes. He shook his head and continued wipping the smudge off her face, when finished he watched as she drifted back again.

"You really are something else, guess it's not a bad thing. The first night we meet there as something about you I couldn't push away from my thought." he said while slowly touching her face, her whole body shutter under his hand and arched a little. He heard a soft moan escape her lips, causing his to move his hand away with a heated feeling forming inside him. Knowing that it was just the effects of the pills though his body was reacting to his need, trying to remain serious he went over to the kitchen to grab something strong to drink.

Lanina heard movement fading away from her then began to somewhat wake up, she looked around to see Raph not there then turned to see him standing over at the fridge. Her body ached to be to him again, she began trying to stand up and walk but her legs were still unable to cooperate with her. Raph her a thud then looked to see Lanina off the couch, "Damn it Lanina, you can't get up yet."he said while rushing over to her. He knelt down to raise her up then she shifted away from him with a soft pout.

"Come on girl, no time to start with me." he grumbled then tried to grab her again only to get slapped in the cheek. Lanina mouthed something at him and tried moving away till his hand gripped ant her ankle and yanked her to lay flat on the ground. Her eyes opened wide when he hovered down at her with irritated and hungry eyes, chills traveled down her body with excitement and a hint of fear.

Raph saw her eyes filled with blurred desire and anticipation, his shell was tightening from the sight of it. He pressed his weight genly on her lower region and felt heat coming off , his eyes gleamed with lust and place his hand beside her head while leaning in her ear. "You caused a lot of trouble for me saving your ass back there, I think a punishment should be in order...what do you think?"he said in a playful tone while caressing her inner thighs.

Lanina's region was tingling in need to be touched, her face was becoming for red and arms tried to reach to touch him, with one hand he grabbed her wrists to pin them.

"I don't think so , like I said a punishment should be in order." he said before nipping at her neck, he felt her body squirming and heard wimpering coming from her . He continued till hovering over her lips, Lanina mouth was trembling to touch his and when she tried leaning into his he moved back, causing her to start wimpering again and tears form in her eyes.

Raph started to feel bad by teasing her, then he slowly leaned into her lips. Lanina felt deep joy raving through her and kissed him back with passion and need, his other hand caressed her face, down her stomach till stopping at the hem of her panties. His mind raced of wanting to feel the inside of her then it hit him that she was still under the influence and it wouldn't be right taking her in this state, he wanted her knowing and accepting when it does happen. But seeing how much her body ached to be touched an idea came to him.

Lanina felt his lips seperate from hers and began to lick down her neck, she sighed while he went lower and lower till stopping between her legs. Slowly he slid them down and spread her legs apart, she tried sitting up to see what he was doing till feeling his mouth clamp around her sex. Her body arched up in the air with blissfulness, he felt her body heat up around his lips and started lapping his tongue till sliding it into her.

The feel inside her was intoxicating and the way she taste was unbelievable, Lanina's hands sprawled out till reaching to touch his skull, her breathing became more rapid and tiny tears of joy were rolling down her eyes. Raph's lower body ached in frustrated need so he released his grown erection from his shell and slowly stroked himself, the pace of his tongue was quickening when the feel of her walls were tightening around him.

Her legs began shaking from the sensation building up inside, she roamed her hands to her face and down to Raphs skull again. After the next few strokes he felt her inner legs tighten around his head felt her climax, Lanina's body shuttered uncontrollable until going limp on the floor, her panting was sort of rough then went soft again. Raph drunk in every drip of her then sat up, licking his lips from her left over juices, he stared down at her glossed eyes.

His hand was gripping his erection from having unwill to cum, Lanina sat up on the end of her arms and saw it. Her cheeks blushed real hard from looking at it, Raph was to distracted when he felt her sitting up close to him.

"Lanina what..."he wasn't able to finish till her hand rubbed the tip of his member, he groaned out from the feel of her touch. Her glossed eyes stared at him while leaving tender kisses up his neck, Ralph's hand gripped over hers before he stroked again. Lanina began getting turned on again and then felt his fingers stroking her folds, his head leaned close into hers . Both of them were lost in each others touches, Raph felt himself almost cracking and pulled her into a deep kiss, Lanina's body shuttered again in orgasm then felt Raph's release in her hand.

Raph breathed heavy nesting in the crook of her neck,Lanina leaned her body into his lap while recasting her head on his shoulder. After a sort minute he noticed her body go limp and sensed her soft breathing, looking to see her fall sleep on him. He couldn't' help but smile, knowing that he had to clean this up if April an them found out, but he decided to just wait and enjoy the feel and smell of their embrace for a bit longer.

"This is going to be a lot of explainingt when your awake, my minx" he said softly into her ear before resting his shell against the wall.


	21. Caught in action

Leo and Donnie were in the kitchen talking when Mike yelled to them that Raph was back home, April looked over the couch to see Lanina sleeping in his arms.

"Is she alright?"She asked rushing over to them in a worry,"Yea she's fine just feeling asleep on the way here." Raph said continuing his walk over to his room to let her she in there.

"So is there something that I should be concerned about, did anything bad happen while she was out or..."April asked him while walking back to the couch, "No...There was a guy who was bothering her so she text me and asked to take her back to your place to relax." He said in a plain tone.

After a few conversations everyone decided to hit the sack, Donnie and April slept in their room, Leo went back to his and Mike supposable went to his room. Raph was thinking of sleeping in his room with Lanina, but what happen only sort hours ago was burning his mind, so to be in the safe zone he chose to sleep on the couch.

He stared up at the ceiling lost in heated daydream about how it would've turned out differently if he went further, the way her body felt and looked shuttering at the touches he gave was amazing. With a satisfied groan he closed his eyes to dream about more ideas in mind, within a sort minutes from almost being asleep there was a sound of patted feet going across the couch.

Raph's eyes opened to look up and see who it was but no one was around, suspecting it to be his imagination he slowly laid back down till a light came from the room where Donnie's surveillance was.

In a quiet step he crept over to the door frame, there was typing noises coming from behind the huge chair that would only be fitting for Donnie's height.

"Donnie...is that you?" Raph whispered then it went silent, the computer screens went off and it was dark.

Raph turned on the light switch to the chair spinning around, he walked over to stop it then a figure appeared in the corner of his eye. With a swift hand he threw his Sais at the figure only to hit the wall between his legs.

"Dude what the hell, I need those one day." the figure complained, He turned around to see it was Mikey.

"Mikey what the hell are you doing sneaking around like that, Donnie doesn't like you being in here."Raph said,"I needed to check something out real quick, and download it on this CD. Is there something you're not telling me bro?"Mikey asked with a cheesy grin.

Raph's attention was drawn to the disk, then suddenly remembered that there were still cameras in April's apartment, which meant that it they recorded everything that went on.

"Give me that thing you little "He demanded while reaching at him, but was to slow and Mikey leaped over him and landed on the chair."Whoa whoa, dudes take it easy I'm not going to say anything, just calm down for a second."Mikey said while holding the disk in his hand. Raph took deep breaths to relax, his eyes still on the disk.

"So from what I saw on the surveillance was under some chemical influence, care to share with me?"Mikey asked, Raph gave him an angry, embarrassed glare.

"Or I can just watch it again to...", "don't even think about." He growled in frustration.

Sighing he rubbed his temple, "A guy that took her to a club slipped ecstasy in her drink, things went down that is unexplainditory and I took her back to April's so she was cleanse out her system." He said,

Mike grinned with a mischievous look in his face, "From what it look like you cleansed her out real good. "He said half jokingly, Raph lunged out to grab front shell and threaten to punch him.

"Tell anyone about this I swear to God Mikey," "I won't dud promise, just didn't know she mean that much to you."Mikey said, His gripped loosened and he sighed "Yea...she does..."He said in a calm tone.

"So is it ok that I keep the disk?"Mikey asked with an innocent smile, Raph wacked the top of his head and caught the disk falling from his fingers.

"Don't be a dumbass Mike. "He grumbled while walking back to the couch, "You don't have to be mea, can't take a joke?"Mikey whined rubbing his top skull.

He waited till Mikey whined back to his room till grabbing his laptop Donnie gave him and put the disk in, it took a few seconds to load and showed the first hour of this morning. Skipping to the hour it showed them arriving there he watched himself putting her down on the couch, doing the same routines from before and walking over to the kitchen.

After watching the whole video he paused and Sighed real heavy, not realizing how intimate it really was and looked. What would she think when he told her , should she even know, no that would be wrong keeping this hidden from her, though how would she react ? This was boggling his mind rapidly,, with not wanting to overt think this he decided to sleep on it.

Lanina was shifting in her sleep from having agitated urges still, the heavy blankets were making her sweat and she kicked them off with her feet. She was almost about to fall off the bed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, her eyes drifted open to see Raph nestling his head in the crook of her neck, her heart fluttered , she curled up against him and drifted back to her peaceful, dazed slumber.


	22. Heated Intel

The smell of cooked eggs filled Lanin's nostrils waking her up, her body felt sore for some reason and her throat felt so dry. She sat up on the bed to realize that this was Raph's room again; his door was halfway opened showing Mike in the kitchen.

Taking a second to stretch out she walked out the room toward the kitchen, Mike glanced behind to see her" Hey good morning Sunshine just in time to eat my food" he said with a smile.

Lanina yawned with a smile,"How did I get aback here last night.?", she signed, Mike took a second to turn off the stoves," Um Raph brought you back home from this place you were at, he didn't explain that much about it." He said

She thought really hard to remember what happened at the club with Julius but only recalled sitting with him and Ivan in the private Lounge. Just being reminded of the club brought back the after taste of the shots in her mouth, she started making mouth gestures till Mikey handed her a glass of water.

"Here this'll get the morning taste out your mouth." He said offering it to her; she took it and started sipping it down. It felt so much better tasting the water instead of the yuck, she glanced slightly to see Mikey staring at her with a smile.

She gave him a raised eyebrow,"What, is there something wrong?"She signed, he couldn't help but laugh,"Oh you don't remember anything do you?" he asked, she shook her head no. The way he asked made her feel a tad uncomfortable, what did happened last night, she didn't remember ever leaving the club or Julius.

"I know Raph will beat my ass for showing you but its better you see for yourself."He said walking her over to couch where Raph left his laptop.

She watched him hack into it then placed it on her lap, 'He'll be back home in the next 20 minutes so that'll give you enough time to watch it., here some headphones to listen better."He said handing them to her then walking back to the kitchen.

Placing the head set on she clicked the mouse pad to play the screen, it showed April's room completely dark and then shined with a lamp shade turning on, sheImmdeiatly saw Raph first before seeing herself laid out on the couch. She did not recall being back at Aprils with him, after how he's been acting lately.

Still watching her eyes caught how she appeared to be on acting, "was I drunk last night? No...I only had two shots, first time drinker but it only got me a little buzzed." Thinking to herself. Raph was hovering over her and started removing her clothes, Lanina's face turned into a deep shade of red, "he...He stripped me!" she screamed in her head.

She fast forward it to where he was at the fridge, she saw herself sitting up to see where Raph went, the way she looked at him made Lanina have chills run through her. She heard Raph yell "Damn it Lanina you can't get up yet." that raised a question mark over her head. Then she saw herself with surprise actually slap him, "I don't remember doing that. Why did I do that, why the hell can't I remember anything?!" she was scrambling thoughts in her mind when seeing Raph hovering over her.

Lanina froze in fear of what he's doing, a familiar sensation was tingling through her, the way she looked letting him touch her made goose bumps form on her skin. She thought that this couldn't be more to real when she saw what happened next, Mikey was eating his food when hearing a quiet gaps and a shutting of the laptop.

Lanina came back over to the kitchen to sit at the table, her face was completely red down to the neck, and she nervously looked over to Mike who was smiling all big.

"Little too much to take in I see." He said in a mocking tone, she hides her face in the palm of her hands. This had to be a messed up dream she thought, just watching that happened made her core tingle in a strange good way.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed no one knows about except for me, don't worry I won't say anything."Mikey said patting her shoulder, she peaked her eyes out at him seeing his honest smile.

A few moments later Donnie and April woke up to the smell of Mike's eggs, soon did Leo and Master Splinter, Lanina sat on the counter eating her plate and listening to April talk.

"Aye Raph you're back how was the run?" Leo said, from just hearing his name she dropped her fork on the plate and turned to see him breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Her eyes immediately turned away from his gaze, she could feel herself starting to feel warm.

"Lanina are you feeling okay, you don't look to good."April said standing up to feel her forehead, "Yes I'm fine, I just need to use the bathroom"she signed before getting off the counter.

She walked back Mikey and Leo before walking toward the hallway to the bathroom when hearing Raph voice,"Hey Lanina…" he stopped when seeing her looked back at him with a red flushed face then quickly rush down the hall.

"The hell was that all about?" He asked ,"Something must be troubling her."Splinter inputed.

"Yea maybe something that happened yesterday".Mikey said hinting to Raph with a grin.


	23. Brave outburst

Three weeks have passed since that overwhelming Intel lamina was given from Mike, it was hard to always go over there and not feel uncomfortable being around Raph. It's not that she felt wrong being near him; it's that this tingling sensation would always form inside. Good thing she's been busy being at the hospital and all, before coming to stay with April she was informed that she would have surgery on her vocal cords. She was so filled with joy of possibly being able to speak again after so many years; the doctor said that it's a complicated pressure and would maybe permanently damage her vocal cords. But she was willing to take that risk in order to have a voice again, the surgery lasted a good five hours without any problems, she had to stay on bed rest for two days to be able to leave.

When coming back to April's there was a little welcome back party for her, Everyone was there except for Raph who was with Casey that night, it was a sort relief she didn't have to see him, though it made her feel upset he wasn't here. The next few days were the same as usual for her, the doctor said to wait a good week and a half till trying to speak or anything else, that didn't seem so hard to do. Tonight April was going out anyway to the guys place but Lanina didn't feel like going and just stayed behind at home, being alone was the best thing she needed.

Raph was coming from his when April walked in without Lanina,"Where's Lanina at?" Mike asked leaped over the couch and giving her a bear hug, "She stayed back at home, still abit sore from the surgery." April said, Raph rolled his eyes "Not feeling well my ass" he mumbled out to himself. That's the third time she's been using that to not come over, right after April was done hugging Mike he was being dragged from his shell to the dojo room.

"Aye Raph easy ow!" He whined when getting tossed into the room, when he stood up Raph locked the door and gave him that scary glare. Mike couldn't help but feel frightened," What's with the scary look bro?" He said nervously,

"I can't help but feel that you told Lanina something and that's why she's not around lately, did you fucking tell her what happened?!"Raph asked through gritted teeth.

Mike gulped and started fiddling with his hands while looking around the room away from his darted eyes, "No …I Might have…sort a Let her use your laptop when you went running." He said in innocent tone. In a heat of anger Raph panged his fist into the wall beside him causing it to crack all the way to the ceiling, Mike's yes grew wide in fear and slinked down to his knees.

"Give me on fucking good reason why I should kick your ass!" he yelled while reaching at him, Mike slipped under him and ran behind the punching dummies.

"Hey it's not like you were going to tell her yourself, besides she deserved to know." He yelled before dodging a sai being thrown at him.

This lasted a whole five minutes when Mike was hanging upside down by Rap's Grip, "I should kill you right now, you know that, I fucking told you not to say anything!" he growled.  
"I just showed her the video of what you two did, she doesn't remember about being drugged or anything." Mike said, Raph's grip on his leg loosened and made him fall.

"Ow!" Mike whined rubbing his head, "How'd she react when seeing the video?" He asked and saw Mike getting a big grin on his face.

"Dude I could tell how excited she was by it, her face was looked like your bandana for a good twenty minutes "he said with a chuckle. Rap's mouth couldn't help but twitch up into a smirk but shook it off when seeing Mike's face.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her about it?" Mike insisted, getting a disbelief stare at him. "You kidding, she probably hates me now because of that video!" he said rubbing his eyes.

"On the contrary she never mention about hating you when I asked about It.", Raph's attention was completely on Mike now,  
"what do you mean, she told you?" He nodded, "Yea but I'm not going to tell you, just go ask her yourself and find out for yourself." He said while walking out the room.

Lanina was sitting in meditation formation while listening to soothing music, Leo told her that it's a great way to deal with stress and relieve you. She felt so relaxed and intone with herself, like everything was slowly fading away, she started to remember the great times having with April, Mike and them. Then the incident with Raph came to mind and she lost concentration, her cheeks began to blush just thinking about it.

"No no, don't think about... Don't think about..." she kept repeating that in her mind but only made it worse, showing signs of defeat she went over to the couch to grab a cushion and scream in it. The memory of watching what happened was burned into her brain, always coming up when she was sleeping or by herself. Even though she wouldn't want to admit it to herself, it always makes her feel really aroused when remembering that.

Every time that does happen she'd always do this little criss cross with her legs, or even when she's going to bed have a long pillow to hold while sleeping. Needing something to drink she went over to the cabinets to grab a glass then to the fridge for some Almond milk, she loved almond milk like a crazy as Mike with his pizza.

When done filling it she put the carton back then closed the fridge door, unexpected to see Raph standing behind and scared the crap out of her. Lanina jumped to hard causing the glass to fall and shatter on the floor, "Nmmm!" she mumbled through her mouth pointing to the mess then at him, Raph just stood there while she made pointed fingers and grabbed the paper towels. She looked pretty surprised and somewhat irritated he showed up unannounced, her eyes stared right at the floor.

He knelt down to help at least pick up the glass, she'd take quick glances when he wasn't looking but he knew she was looking. They were only about a few inches away from each other but it seemed like she was so close to him, she was lost in her heated thought that she didn't realize there was a cut on her hand.

Raph glanced over to see blood dripping from her fingers," Lanina...your hands bleeding." He said while showing it to her, she gave a little pained face and pulled her hand away.

"There's a small glass sticking out, let me get it." He insisted but she tried pulling away he grabbed her wrist to get a good look but her squirming made it difficult. "God Damn it Lanina stop moving and let me get it!" he yelled, she froze completely in fright of his yell. Her eyes got all big looking at him and were shaken up a little.

He removed the pieces of glass stuck in her hand and noticed tears forming in her eyes, from getting aggravated he blurted out "That's what you get for being so fucking clumsy.", feeling very offended she smacked her other hand across his face. Lanina felt her whole skin turned pale from realizing what she just did,"Again",his grip on her wrist loosened and he turned to look at her.

He was fighting every muscle in his body from shaking the living shit out of her but he knew it wasn't intentional, so to not make things more out of hands he stood up to walk back to the window. Lanina tried to reach to grab him but didn't succeed, she felt really awful for hitting him and angry with herself by acting this way, she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself but that to be an asshole and practically slammed the door on him.

Tears began falling down her face from feeling this way, from not being able to be open and honest to him about how she felt, from being to much of a coward to come and face him again. And now she's watching him leave out the window, with overwhelming build up she stood up .

"R..Raph !" she blurted out to him, he stopped in his tracks and looked back, Her eyes were widen in complete shock and her hand over her mouth.  
"lanina..You spoke.." he said in surprise.


	24. Short words

Everything was silent for a god ten minutes, after the mess was cleaned up Raph helped clean out and wraps her hand. He was finishing up wrapping her hand; Lanina watched him and looked to her. The way he stared made it seem like he wanted a response or something, she tried saying something but her throat still felt clogged.

"Ngh... Thank ..you..." she said in a soft thrashed voice, Raph smiled and rubbed her hand "No problem." He said He saw her blush and smile; he couldn't help to caress his hand up to her arm.

Lanina felt those flutters again and softly sighed, her eyes open to see him smiling, "Oh crap what am I doing!" she said in her mind, she brushed his hand away and got off the couch, "ch..Change...ss shirt." She spoke pointing to r the little blood smears on it. He watched her walking to her room with an embarrassed expression, "Seems like she can only say shortened words, hmm I wonder..." he started thinking to himself with a grin.

She was shuffling through her drawers to find a clean shirt, finally she managed to pick a soft blue tank when something hugged her from in surprise she looked back to see Raph, sighing in relief and annoyance she poked his arms,"l..Let...go...please..." she said, he couldn't help but chuckle at how she sounded saying that.

Lanina felt herself getting red with his chest touching her back and arms around her bare stomach; her body began to get chills from getting a sense of déjà vu. Raph felt her skin get warm and legs rubbing against each other. She felt him groan into her neck while letting his hand roam to rub her thighs; her mouth opened to say something but couldn't form anything to come out.

Raph roamed his hand between her thighs till slowly stopping to cup her sex under her sweatpants. Lanina's mind was becoming like jelly from the overheating sensation building up in her stomach, she was resting her head back against his back when feeling his hands stop. He removed his hands and walked back looking down at her, a feeling of guilt was filling his chest, "we shouldn't do this, not after what happened before." She sensed regret and sadness in his tone. He was about to walk off when she grabbed his arm in a desperate clings," ...Please." She said in a soft plea. He glanced down to see her staring at him with a flustered and pleading face.

"Lanina…. I don't want to make you..."" Please….Raph." she blurted out in a cry an accidently pushing him on the bed. Raph stared at her with a surprised reaction of this, she looking down at him with no recollection of what she was doing.

"I ...I like you... Raph." she said and leaned down to kiss him, Raph was completely dumbstruck with shock and didn't know how to react, till he felt tears drops hitting his face. Lanina pressed her forehead onto his and tried wiping her tears away, unaware that he sat both of them up and moved her hands away from face.

Raph caressed the side of her face before looking into her eyes, her tears made them look more baby bluish and delicate looking and he brushed his mouth over her eye before kissing her lips. Lanina's heart felt like it melted into a puddle leaking down pure bliss throughout her, she kissed in back with such fire and passion that it made him churr a little.

It felt like an eternity they were lost in each other till Raph gently pulled her head back to take a quick breather, both were short out of breath looking at each other. Lanina couldn't hold back smile and giggled a little, he grinned back and massaged his fingers through her hair.

"R...Raph ", something flash beside them when she was about to say something really truthful, they both looked to see Mike in the window with a digital camera. "Awe you guys finally made up, see Raph I told you things would work out." He said with amusing joyful tone.

"Mikey give me that fucking Camera!" Raph growled while setting her on the bed and then chase after Mike into the living room, she could here things being rattled an bumped into. Giggling from listening to Raph's outburst she felt her lips still tingling from him, wishing that they wouldn't have been interrupted a deep blush crept up her neck to cheeks.


	25. Peverted outbursts

It took a good thirty minutes to catch Mike and steal the camera away, Lanina took hold of it while Raph literally threw him out and yelled to go back home. After settling down Raph went back to the room and found her sitting on the bed looking at the camera, she was blushing with a smile. Lanina looked up to see Raph then put the camera screen facing down, " Let me see it.", he asked, she shook her head with a shy expression.

"Come on let me see. "He said while walking up to grab it but she scooted back and went over to the other side of the bed, it took a second till catching her off guard and falling to the floor. She was giggling while he pried the camera from her hold, he turned it over to see himself and her staring at each other with affectionate expressions, how his arms were wrapped around her frame and how she held his face in her hands. Even though Mike was a pain in his eyes, sadly he must admit the kid know how to take a good snap shot, suddenly come back to reality he looked down to see her staring at him with those damn eyes.

"You look really beautiful in this shot. "He complimented showing it to her again; she blushed and turned her head away before mumbling something out. He didn't hear and leaned closer to her, "What was that?" he asked," s...So do you..."she whispered to him.

He smirked at her compliment back and started kissing her cheek, Lanina trembled from his touch and bit her lip from gasping. Raph sensed her aroused aroma and continued till nipping down her neck, she felt his hands roaming up to her thighs then waist. The wet sensation was forming between her legs, making it more hard to keep calm.

"R..Raph!", she moaned before trying to cover her mouth, he saw her eyes widen and face reddened, she looked up to see a satisfied smirk on his face. "Can you say that again for me? he asked in a seductive tone, she sticked her tongue at him , trying fight the urge he tried to snap at her tongue.

"Nmm!"she whined when turning her head away and he instead bit her cheek, he felt her trying to push his head away. Pulling away he stood up on his knees looking down at her, Lanina's eyes watched his in confusion of why he stopped, till she felt his hand reach to touch her sensitive region. Raph stared as her body arched in desperation, his shell was tightening from feeling her wetness through the sweats. His hunger clouded his mind and he began sliding her sweats then her panties down, Lanina felt Raph pulling her lower body up then started licking her wet jewel.

"Ra... ah..ah! Nmm.", she cried out, he looked down to see how flustered and more turned on she was getting, for some reason he couldn't help but feel a deja vu moment right now only just in a different setting. She was about to sit up he started slipping his finger inside her, it felt like electricity was tingling through her body.

After starting to thrust his finger he heard something that made him stop, "fFu..Fuck!" Lanina cried, when realizing what she just said her whole face turned red and she covered her mouth. "what the hell did I just say..I didn't mean to blurt that out it just slipped!" she thought. Fighting not to look at him she slowly glanced to see him staring at her with a cheesy grin, "I think I'm to really enjoy you being more vocal, what a perverted little mouth you have Lanina" he said while lowering himself over her.

She felt something hard rubbing against her thigh then realized what it was, before trying to think of something to say Raph pressed his lips onto hers, he Felt her arms wrap around his neck. Their tongues danced around each other for a good moment till he traced his down her neck to suck her skin, she was moaning out when he stopped to press his forehead onto hers, they stared at each other with lust filled eyes.

"Lanina.. I can't hold back anymore...do you want this?" he asked with desire in his voice, this was a big question for her, she really liked him and he made her feel whole. But fear crawled in the back of her mind, would it hurt or not, will she be even good or not at it. Lanina felt his hand caress her face and looked into his eyes," If you're scared I understand...we can wait when ever you're ready.", He said kissing her softly.

After getting redressed again they both laid in bed falling asleep together, Raph held her delicately in his arms , she looked so damn beautiful that he thought what she saw in a mutated freak like him, but remembering the fist day they meet she never looked or seemed to be afraid or uncomfortable around him. He nestled his face in her soft hair then drifted off to sleep,this was something he could get used to, hopefully it'll never end.


	26. Sneaky peeper

Ok sorry I'm taking to long to update but finally today I got a chapter idea, so in this chapter Lanina andApril go to a dance class they both decided to sign up for. And since Raph and Mikey were both curious about what they did in this dance thing they snuck a hidden Camera hidden on their front clothing and lets just say their in for treat. The two choreography Lanina will be dancing to are /ew595SQTSEQ, Anaconda by Niki Minaj and /geWnzp75whA, Grind on me, By Pretty Ricky.

The next few weeks were pretty pleasant, Laninna's parents were very thrilled with the surgery being successful and couldn't wait to actually talk to her. Things with Raphael were really great, they would always hang out at night and then come back to April's place to sleep in each others arms. Since that night it's been complicated for Lanina to let herself experience more with him. It frustrated her mind about not being experience with this shit at all, of course she learned this in middle and high school about safe sex and the dangers of not being protected, but she never really got to understood the more meaning to it. Like the affects of having sex with someone, she was so busy throughout most of her teenage life that she never got to experience any of the fun of being young, going to parties, or having a boyfriend.

She wanted some advice about being sexual but just asking April about it would be to embarrassing, not that April wouldn't give good advice it's just Lanina wanted to know from a males point of view.

Later on that evening April and her were getting ready for dance class when Donnie and Leo came over to check in for a second, "Hey Donnie what are you doing there."April asked before kissing him,"We figured that we'd stop by for a second to tell you that it movie night back at the after your little dance thing come on over." Leo said.

"Yea sure..."Lanina said, Leo and April walked over to the kitchen to chat about something leaving her and Donnie in the living room. It took her a second to suck up and speak, Donnie.. can I ask you...something?, she asked sounding really nervous, "yea sure what do want talk about?" he said while sitting on the arm of the couch.

"H..How do you and "sigh", April...have sex?", she asked, Donnie's eyes widen in suprise and started turning somewhat red.

"I..well.. "clearing throat".why..why do you wanna know?","I just want to know..how do you two get to..since of course your different body structure.." she stuttered out.

"Well Lanina..it really depends on...i can't really detail this for because..lets just say it depends on the person.","you mean the size?".she asked. His face turned more pinkish red,"Yes thats what i mean,why don't you ask April more about this?'

"Ask me about what."April asked while walking back to the living room,"Nothing!..come on we're gonna be late to class. See you guys back at the lair."Lanina said while Dragging April out.

Leo was about to say something when he noticed Donnie's face,"Why are you so red?","You don't want to know."

Mike was laying on the couch reading a magazine when Raph yelled for him,"What do you want Bro im busy reading my story!","Just get your ass over here!" Raph yelled from his room. With a groan Mike went over to his room,"Whats the deal?","close my door and come here."he said looking down at his computer screen, Mike did what he was told and went over beside him.

"What are you doing?,He asked;"remember when you asked Donnie to hook up Cameras to the girls clothes and he said no?". Mikey did recall insisting that to him and ended up getting back slapped to the head,"Yeah thanks for reminding me and why...oh bro you didn't?",Raph grinned and pointed to the screen "Hell yeah i did.". It showed Lanina's view of talking to April while setting down her stuff,"Thats awesome man!, how'd you get that on their clothes?","I have my ways, and that i mean sneaking into their rooms and putting little cameras on "every clothing.".

Mikey gave him a high three and stared at the screen,"Where the heck are they now?", Their at some stupid dance class I guess ,looks pretty packed."Raph said noticing alot of people stretching and setting up around them.

Lanina was stretching out her legs while looking at her self in the huge mirrors around the room," So do I want to know what you were asking Donnie about?" April asked while touching her toes, "Nope." she responded blankly. The response she got from him was pretty expected since he's not the type to just say about doing with his girlfriend, though she could only imagine what they did which made her uncomfortable and irritated with herself for even thinking that.

Before she could an image in her mind the dance choreographers walked into the room telling everybody to line up in their groups and get ready, Lanina and April were in group three to perform the choreographies they've been practicing for the past week. The one choreographer named WilldaBeast came up to the front with his friend, most of the girls here thought he was fine, he was pretty cute but Lanina didn't seemed to attracted to him.

"Ok everybody, today's class session is a showing of how well you've learned the two choreographies we've taught during this past weekend. Since we have a few new faces today, me andmy man right here will start off to show them how to do it, then Group 3 and 1 will start off first. Got it now lets go hit it!',WilldaBeast yelled then turned to face the mirrors.

Raphael and Mikey watched as the two guys choreographed the dance for the class, the song they were dancing to was one Mikey's Favorites because of the music video by Nicki Minaj, Anaconda. "Oh shit they're dancing to my song bro, I wonder how the girls will be dancing to it." he said with a huge grin on his face. Raph shook his head then turned his attention to Lanina's reflection in the mirrors, she looked really focused on the guys movements. When the two guys were done they pointed to their group to get up there, April gave a nervous sigh and walked with Lanina to the front. Lanina pulled her hair in a pony tail before the music started playing, she tapped to the beat of the music till it was at the part of the choreography.

Raph's jaw literally dropped while watching them dance, specially how Lanina looked during the whole thing, the way her body swayed and moved was do damn sexy. He could hear Mikey groaning from the sight of them and he wacked the top of his head," Aye what the hell was that for?"," I swear if you get a hard on sitting next to me I kick your ass out my room ,hear me?" he growled in warning getting a scared reply from him. They watched the dance lesson lasted til almost 7:35 when it was time to leave, everyone was out of breath and sweating like crazy, even Lanina was sweating bullets down her chest.

April tossed her a water bottle from the bag and began wiping the sweat of herself, Lanina took a long sip fro the bottle and sighed with delight, Oh god that's refreshing." she said. April laughed while putting her stuff back in her bag," Yea ,now lets head back to the guys place."," what about taking a shower first at least."Lanina said while gesturing to her seeped sweat shirt," We'll take a shower there.", when she said that her face turned red.

When it showed them leaving the building Raph shut his computer," Hey I was still watching that."," what for there coming here anyway." He said while putting it up. Mikey followed behind him to the kitchen," So have you guys done it yet?" he asked, Raph stopped in his tracks and turned at him." Why the hell are you asking me that?," Just want to know, from the way she was dancing seems to me like she's holding in her urges." He stated with a smirk. He was about to punch him in the face when Leo and Donnie came in," What's going on now?" Leo asked staring at both of them, Mikey was about to answer when Raph shoved his face and stormed off into the dojo room to burn of some heated steam.

About 20 minutes later a knock came at the lair door and opened to show Lanina with April, "Hey guys you made it, come on in!" Leo said while heating up some popcorn. April ran over to Donnie and gave him a kiss, Lanina looked around to see Raph not in the room,"Wheres Raphael at?,"he's in the dojo room lifting wight, you can go over there if...,"No no.. I'll leave him be, do you guys have a shower I can use?" She asked hiding the blush from her cheeks. Leo pointed to the room down the hall just passed the dojo room.

Raph was really focused lifting the heavy weight bar above his head when picked up a very familiar scent from the door, He glance over to see Lanina watching him then quickly walked pass the door." Hey Lanin.."he lost his focused and lost the grip on the bar making it drop loud on the floor." Ah damn it." he hissed at himself for getting distracted. Getting thirsty now he walked over to the sink to splash water on his face, suddenly the showers on the other side of the wall turned on, he pictured her getting in the showers, washing herself all over the lushish, soft toned...

He literally smacked himself out of his perverted fantasy then remembered that the mirror in the end of the room was a one way view to the shower room that only worked when the lights were off," No I shouldn't that's fucking pathetic of me to do that..but.."he thought for a second trying to talk himself out of it but the ideal image of her made him crack. After making sure the dojo room was locked he walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection, holding the light switch he counted down in his head to turn it off. "5..4..3..2...1" he husked out then shut off the lights. What he saw next made him completely stiff and breathless, "oh..Shit."he groaned out while resting his hands against the mirror.

Aww I'm sorry I couldn't fit the rest of the chapter in here, but don't worry you'll find out what happens next. Oh Raphael, I never depict you as a peeper, very unlike you naughty turtle. :]


	27. Self pleasure

The water hit the top of Lanina's head wetting her hair and streaming down to her body, the feel of it was soothing and cool. This was just what she needed after that heated dancing back there, for some reason today she's been more overwhelmed and sensitive. Maybe because the thought of sex was always popping in mind, that frustrated her to try forgetting it, but the idea of her and Raph being more intimate in their touches made her shutter at the thought of it.

Raph stared while she started washing herself down, the soap foam rolling down her chest to her stomach. He could feel the end of his tail stiffening and leaned closer to the mirror without putting his full weight on it, in fear of it breaking. This seemed so wrong, watching her shower were there's suppose to be personal privacy during it. But the sight of her again made a churr rise up in his throat; he turned his head away to use his arm to cover up the noise.

"This fucking pathetic of me, just turn on the light and burn off some more steam..."he thought to himself, his eyes opened and he turned to a complete stop in fear. Lanina was looking at the mirror with a puzzled expression on her voice,"Oh fuck Oh fuck I'm dead!" he repeated to him self.

She kept looking at the mirror when washings her hair out again, she must not see him through the other side, for a second there his heart almost stopped. Her attention was on the mirror during the whole time washing out her long, golden hair, "maybe I shouldn't have asked Donnie about that, I hope he doesn't tell Raph that I asked him" his name being brought up made her flutter a bit.

Raph saw the change in her mood from the blushing creeping up her neck to cheek, and then she pressed her forehead to the mirror and closed her eyes. He leaned his head closer so they were like face to face practically, it looked like she was really thinking hard about something. Then he saw that her lips were moving but couldn't make out what she was saying, listening closely he could faintly hear her voice through the mirror.

Lanina tried to concentrate on how if for say she's willing to go further with Raphael how would it turn out, just the mental image of it was a tad explicit and made her aroused. Raph saw her place a hand on the mirror but not the other one, before trying to figure that out he could hear her whining out.

He realized that she was stimulating herself and then held in a groan building up his throat, never thinking that she'd be the one doing that, then it made sense. She would always be fidgety when he'd try to release her or be more feeling, just by watching her he couldn't help but feel turned on.

Lanina's face gestured as if she's in pain sort of speak, but the way she was whining told another theory, her eyes opened and he saw lust and need in them.

"R...Raphael ...pleas...please!" she whined picturing that he was the one standing behind while touching her. Raph felt his shell tightening uncontrollably and grip the rim of the mirror, his eyes were right on hers, glossed at how desperate and in need of his touch. Before he could get more lost in her trance a huge bang came through to the shower room making Lanina gasp and look oer,"Lanina you've been in there for thirty minutes hurry up will ya!" he heard April yell, she shook her head from being in the heated trance,"y..Yea sorry. I'll be right out." she replied

She looked at the mirror again for a short second before walking over to the other side of the room out of his view. It took his a lot of control to calm himself down there, and a splash of cold water from the sink. When done he walk out of the dojo room, without bumping into Lanina first," Aye watch...Lanina."". Raphael..."She said his name so softly then quickly walked passed him to the others.

As soon as April was done taking her shower everyone gathered in the living room to watch the movie, Splinter wouldn't be joining them tonight leaving more room on the couch. Leo and Raph got the ends of the couch, Don and April got the loveseat and Mike with his bean bag chair. Lanina had to sit between Leo and Raph, but unexpected she was moved closer to him by his arm around her shoulder. She could feel a strange heat coming off of him but decided not to think of the reason.

The movie lasted a good three hours, this is what happens when Mike picks a movie, Leo went to bed about thirty minutes ago, Donnie and April fell asleep on the love seat and Mike knocked out in his beanie bag. Lanina shook awake when the credits came on view, she glanced over to find Raph gone from beside her.

After turning off the TV she quietly went over to see if he was in his room, when noticing the door half way open she peeked in to find it empty." Where could he be?" she thought then tip toed into the room. It didn't make any sense, his room light was on an door was open, and he was no where around, she couldn't help but feel that this was a trap of some kind. When turning back around she bumped into something huge, "ow..Oh Raphael I'm sorry.."," What are you doing in here?" he asked cutting her off. She began blushing and nervously rubbing her arm," I..I though you were in here...and you weren't beside me when I woke up..."she stuttered out avoiding his heated stare. He took a step closer to her, she tried back away when he gripped her wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"Why have you been acting strange these pass few weeks, every time were close like this you push me away and shut down.", she couldn't come up with an explanation when he pressed his lips over hers roughly. Lanina's lips felt like fire and moaned happily in his, Raph pressed her more against him and clunched a fist full of her hair. This lasted a while when he pulled apart her lips from his, she stared at him with red-tinted cheeks and glossed eye. He rubbed the side of his face against her and pressed his lips over her ear," This time you're not pushing me away.", he started roaming his hand to the side of her waist and she shuttered against him, " I won't let you." he said with a satisfied growl and nipped he ear lobe.


	28. Blindfold game

The atmosphere of the room felt humid and thin, Lanina was being pressed down on the bed while Raphael was devouring her lips and clenching his hands around her waist. His eyes were eating up at the sight of the state she was in, her lips were swollen from his rough bites and her body was starting to sweat a little.

"Sit up.."he said sounding lik an order, nervously she did what she was told without question. He caressed her neck then went to the top hem of her shirt,"This has to come off...now.", a frighten chill went down her spine. "Wh..why do I..ah!'" she wasn't able to ask the question when his hand cupped between her legs.

"I didn't ask for a response, guess I'll have to do it myself." he said before ripping the top hem of her shirt to the bottom, Lanina crossed her arms together to cover her bare chest, for some reason it felt like ice in the room, the cold air hitting her skin. "It's cold!" she whined while trying to cover her chest from his eyes, Raph chuckled at her complaining and put her arms at her side gently.

"Don't worry...it'll be hot in a few moments." he whispered seductively then started nipping her neck down to chest. It felt like tiny sparks were tingling her whole body, she couldn't hold back the gasps and moaning escaping her lips. Raph was groaning with delight from hearing her sweet noises, not pushing to roughly he pinned her back to the bed and stared down with predator eyes. Lanina stared back at him with nervousness and excitement in her eyes, she felt his hands rubbing up and down her legs making her sigh out.

Raph member stiffened from his hidden opening, he tried to remain still before trying to start something, but curiosity built up in Lanina and he stood up to see why he stopped. He tried pushing her back down but it was to late when she saw his erection, he expected her to freak out or try and talk a way out of it but she just stared at it with a puzzled expression.

"Th..That's your.."She tried saying the word while turning red," Yea...I now its not a pretty sight and..","It's pretty..", when she blurted that he looked at her with a funny expression. "Pretty?" he asked, that's one thing he never wanted to hear from a girl, that he was pretty, especially when it came to his side kick.

"I mean, it's not what I thought it would be, considering your a turtle, there still some traits of it yet its similar to a humans..only a greenish pink.. and..bigger."she stuttered that last part out with a shy expression. Raph couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face feeling full of himself, "Thanks for complimenting on that babe, just don't call it pretty again." she giggled at his request and looked at him.

Raph noticed her trying to not glance down and kept herself alittle further away, getting the gesture he leaned forward to her face looking her in the eyes,"You can touch it if you want."he insisted with a smirk, her whole face reddened and she shook her head ."Why would you insist that!" she asked with an embarrassed tone. "Why not, you weren't complaining the first time about it." he pointed out, she gave him a cold glare," I was under the influence from what I recall." She stated.

Thinking for a second her face expression changed to anticipation, "Fine, but first.", she turned his bandana to the side so he was blindfolded. "Blindfold routine, I like it.","shut up.."she giggled while flicking his forehead. Raph sat there with no reculection of how close she was sitting, her fingertips traced his lips then traveled down his platron, before he could comment something a churr escaped his mouth when she roamed her hands along his shaft.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's sensitive."she said with amuzement in her tone, he chuckled and gripped a hand on her thighs. "Lets see about that doll."he said.


	29. Rough love

Raph's groaning heightened up when Lanina playfully stroked him, "Does it hurt at all?"She asked looking at him with concern by his reactions, "No just...not use to someone else touching me..."he admitted through husked breaths. She smiled at this confession and kissed his cheek, "I know the feeling..." she whispered as she started stroking him again, his hand clenches the mattress while the other firmly held the middle of her arm. He was starting not to like this little game of being blind folded, it made him feel less masculine, it should be the other way around.

Lanina sensed that he was getting distracted with thoughts, and then an idea that April gave her a few days ago came to mind.

Two days before-

April and Lanina were sitting in the living watching a reality show,"AyeLanina..","Hmm?","How are you and Raph with the whole sex thing?", Lanina's face turned red ,"Umm I haven't really talked to him about it yet.","oh...well have you guys considered experimenting before actually getting to that bases?" April asked. She thought about that real quick," hmm...that never crossed my mind...idiot." She thought to herself.

"So you mean like foreplay right?","exactly like for example has he eaten your pie yet?" Lanina looked at her confusingly "I don't follow..."," Sigh" Has he eaten your box?" Finally getting the hint she turned her head away from showing her reaction, but heard April's giggling, "So he has huh, well did you at least return the favor?",'What..April no!" she said in a typical reaction.

"Well come on Raph gave you a first feel the least you could do is give him a "Thank you" in return." April stated with a wink.

End-

Raph didn't feel any movement for a short while now, guessing that she was getting nervous now. He began messing with his bandana when an erotic sensation of something warm and moist wrapped around his member. His head tilted back with a hiss of satisfaction, he vigorously pulled the bandana of to look down at her. Lanina took long strokes of her tongue around his shaft before taking half of him back in her mouth; the taste of his pre-juices fogged her mind with lustful desire. Raph fought everything in his power not to buck his hips and grip her head down, the fell of her lips were sending absolute chills up his spine. He felt himself almost losing it and pulled her head away, Lanina looked up at him with a whine and pleading.

"No...Not yet...come here "he ordered in between pants, she scooted over closer till sitting on his lap. Raph stared into her eyes while feeling himself rubbing against her warm entrance, Lanina shuttered at the chills it gave her. He leaned forward to kiss and bite down her neck.

'Lanina, I'm not trying to scare you but this will hurt for only a moment...but trust me it'll be worth it...okay?" he asked while nipping under her chin, her insides fluttered with deep excitement. "Y...yes." she managed to respond back. She felt the tip of his shaft between her folds, the sensation was become too much to bear for her and she began whimpering.

"Rap...Raph please.." she pleaded trying to force herself down but felt his hands tighten on her waist from moving," I want to hear say it...my real name...begging for it." he said with a teased lick down her neck. She gasped out in a cry and gripped his shoulders, "Raphael please! Please... I can't.", she was cut off when he attack her lips his tongue lapped the inside of hers in a heated frenzy.

When he began slowly sliding himself in her she broke away from the kiss to brace herself, he was half way in when felling her hymen wall, and "Aye I need you to look into my eyes alright".Lanina responded with a nod and did what he asked, he breathed in a sharp sigh and thrusted himself into her fully. Lanina's scream was caught in the back of her throat but her tears streamed down her cheeks.

Raph licked the tears off and began whispering soothing words to her, his inner lust wanted to just screw her senseless but he growled down his selfish want. "I know it hurts babe…just bear with it for me..." he managed to husk out from being blinded by how tight she felt around him.

She shook her head complying with his request while kiss his lips repeatedly, he sensed that her body was starting to become more relaxed and slowly started moving her hips along him. Lanina gasped at the small friction inside and looked at him; Raph couldn't hold back a cheeky smirk form on his lips.

"Does it still hurt?", "n...no. you do that again." She asked with a seductive tone. His member pulsed inside her and he repositioned them so he was over her, "Don't have to ask me twice. "He husked against her ear before beginning to thrust repeatedly into her.

These new sensual feelings Raph was experience felt to surreal to be actually happening, the way she felt wrapped around him and the touches giving made his mind and something his chest ache. Could it be what he was feeling was a deep emotion toward her, something more than just a girl he meet three months ago. Lanina's body felt like its being shocked every time he trusts inside, this sensation felt unbelievably amazing. Her eyes never left his face, watching his reactions and expression from feeling more of her, something tugged on the inside of her chest. She realized that this wasn't just a first time experiment for her and him both.

In a brave motion she bucked her hips up into his thrust making his groan out in satisfaction. Both of her hands cupped his face, his eye were glossed with blind desire then started to clear out to see her staring at him with a smile.

"Raphael."She said so sweet and lovingly then leaned up to kiss him; he kissed her back with great passion. The paces of his thrust were increasing, making Lanina hold onto him desperately and moan out. Raph felt himself getting close and could sense she was about to break too, Lanina felt his hands clenching the sheets above head and on her waist. She looked up to see the need in his eyes, wanting to help she wrapped her legs behind his shell and pulled him closer.

"Oh shit! Lanina."He groaned out then felt her arms wrapping around his neck," It's ok to go a little rougher; you're not going to hurt me." She said with an assuring smile. Raph groaned to her request then to a death grip on the ends of the mattress, this thrust continued more rapidly and rough. Lanina buried her face in his chest to cry out but slumped back on the bed, she felt his lips trailing up her exposed neck and up to her lips. They kissed in a desperate frenzy for release; she put more passion in the kiss then buried her face to the side of his.

"I ...I love you Raphael...I love you!"She cried out with tears of pure joy, Raph mind vision white from feeling himself and her climax. He stood still feeling his ember spurting inside her before collapsing his body beside hers. Both were lying completely spent and breathless, Lanina turned her face to be pressing against his; they looked into each other's eyes. She reached to caressed his mask less face then gave him soft butterfly kiss, sighing he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in his embrace. They kissed for a short while before drifting off into a peaceful, exhausted slumber


	30. Warmth

Mike woke up saying something out of context from a dream he was having, rubbing the sleep out his eye seeing that everyone left to go to bed. He looked at the digital timer on the TV stand, "Damn its 5:30...well best time to make some breakfast." He said while stretching out his limbs. He began walking over towards the kitchen when noticing that Raphs door was half way open, it seemed strange to him because his door was always closed when he was asleep.

Going over to close the door shut he noticed Raph pasted out holding Lanina in his arms, there was something about how she seemed to look so he stepped quietly into the room to get a closer look. He got a few steps away from the bed when coming to a complete stop to see with no clothes on, her hair was covering somewhat of her chest and lower part of her was covered by Raphs big arms. He felt his face getting red from seeing her body, she looked so damn beautiful and with that long hair was the tip of the ice berg He was about to try getting closer when he heard something by the door,"Mikey?.."Yawn" what are you doing in here?" April asked in a whisper.

She peered from behind his side to see what he was staring at and was surprised,"oh no you don't leave them alone Mikey."She said while reaching the top of his back shell," awe come on, I just want to...""No Mike...Go make the breakfast."She ordered pushing him out the room. She closing the door when, "Aye April..."Raph quietly called out, She looked to see him awake, "Thanks… I was about two seconds from pulping him down."He said with a soft chuckle. "No problem Raph, Just be good to her for me, and don't be rough she's more breakable then you think. 'She said with a wink then closed the door.

Raph watched as she shut the door then turn his attention to Lanina's sleeping face, it looked so peaceful. His hand moved the strand of hair in her eyes and caressed her cheek softly, she shifted a little and scooted closer into him, he felt her shaking from the cold air. Reaching the other side of her he pulled off the blanked and lifted her to place under the covers. She woke up a bit still half sleep trying to hold herself close to him, "aye aye. Shh, it's ok just keeping you warm doll...go back to sleep. "He whispered to her. Her eyes looked at him before starting to fall back to sleep, he smiled at how cute she looked and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

April and Mikey were talking in the kitchen area when Raph came over rubbing the sleep lines off his face,"Goodmornin bro, looks like you had a good sleep last night. Mike said with a smirk, "shut up Mike." Raph growled out in annoyance. April smiled at Raph being protective of his and Lanina's private business last night.

"So I'm making Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon and crepes...You guys want anything?"Mikey asked jokingly, April giggled and Raph just shook his head. He could feel April's gaze across the table, it was weird having her know about what him and Lanina did last night.

Lanina woke up to find herself alone in the bed, she attempted to sit up off the bed but was meet with a soreness between her legs."ow ow ow ow...that hurts." she whined softly," yea...sorry about that. "A deep voice said startling her. Raph walked toward the bed and sat along beside her, eyes traveled along down the love bites he gave her to the shine of her skin. His hands touched her shoulder then to neck," God you're so beautiful..." he whispered leaning into a kiss, Lanina shuttered then kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her lovingly, they were getting lost in each other when Mikey's voice called out to come and eat.

Raph pulled away and pressed his forehead on hers, both were breathing lightly staring at each other. Lanina smiled shyly then felt him handing her long shirt over her head, Lets go eat before Mike eats it all again.". She giggled while putting her shirt and shorts back on and walked out with him hand to hand


	31. Blinded by desire

Things felt different now, but in a good way, Lanina and Raph's bond felt stronger then before. April glad to see her happy with him, though there was something wrong with Leo and Mike, like there was a awkward tension every time Lanina was brought up in a conversation. Hopefully they'll talk about whatever it is they're feeling, a few days after they all hung out Lanina caught a strange fever, she seemed fine for a short while when her body became extremely hot. April took her to get a check up and told her aunt informing her that she caught a small case of hyperthermia. It wasn't too critical but that she'll be in extreme heat for a week or so, Raph offered to stay with her at the house while April went to work or anything.

The side effects of having Hyperthermia was abnormal heat temperature, accompanying dehydration , nausea, vomiting, headaches, and low blood pressure and the latter can lead to fainting or dizziness, especially if the standing position is assumed quickly. Lanina was not happy with this at all, she had to lie in bed and it was horrible because it's too fucking hot. April advised her that just wearing her sports bra and spandex shorts would feel better, it helped somewhat but the heat was so excruciating, like she was sweating bullets everywhere making her stuck to the sheets.

"Raph...Raphael."She called to him, he walked in coming from the kitchen,"Sorry it took so long, had to wait for the water to get cold" he said carrying a small pot with ice water and a wash cloth in it. Lanina slowly pushed herself up against leaning against the bed post, Raph sat in front of her placing the pot beside him. "Here move your hair out the way." He said, she was about to do it till he helped putting it in a messy bun.

Her head started feeling dizzy again, making it difficult to keep her eyes open, then the cold wet cloth touched her skin and she sighed in delight. The ice cubes were stuck on the cloth making it feel ten times better, "God that feels nice…"she sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

Raph smiled while continuing to wetting the cloth and rubbing her skin again, he could feel how hot she was literally. Like the ice cubes touching her skin melted instantly, his finished with the back then gently sat her up to start cooling off the front of her. His eyes were distracted by the sweat streaming down into her sports bra and her stomach.

"You know taking this off will probably make you feel better. "He said with a tease, "Shut up..."She said with a short breath. Lanina felt the cloth rubbing across her collar bone then down her stomach, suddenly she felt his lips against her neck.

"Raph stop...you're going to get sick..."," I can handle being sick with you."He teased while nipping her skin.

Lanina didn't protest when he only kissed her neck and continued cooling the front of her body, it felt really good that she started drifting to sleep. Raph felt her body relax in his arms and saw that she fell asleep, laying her back down he finished with cooling her down. It was only after he was pouring the water down the sink when Lo came in through the window," Hey Raph...how's Lanina doing?"," She's knocked out right now, that fucking hyperthermia shit is making her sweat like a heat wave." He complained. Leo walked over to the door frame to see her sleeping, he could tell just by staring at her she was over heated. "I need to tell you Sensei wants you back at the lair for second, something about talking with you."," Sigh" alright...can you stay here till I get back to keep and eye on her?" he didn't feel right being alone with her but couldn't tell Raph that, it would look suspicious.

"yea sure..", "Thanks Leo, I owe you one." Raph stated before leaping out the window. Leo walked over to the mirror to look at his reflection," You're just watching her, nothing else...nothing else. "He kept repeating to himself till finally going into the room. He took the chair Raph was sitting in next to he bed, from sitting there he could make out how feverish she was, his eyes trailed from her face then traveled down. Getting bad thoughts he averted his gaze to the other side of the room, his insides where fluttering from feeling this sensation of thinking that way. To try not having perverted thoughts he closed his eyes to meditate this long wait for Raph getting back, it lasted for about good thirty-five minutes when he heard her mumbling loudly. Leo opened his eyes to see Lanina shifting her body, she was mumbling something but he couldn't hear what it was. Leaning over her he listened closely," Water...water..." she mumbled out in a soft desperation.

Acting fast he ran over to the fridge to get a cold bottled water and came back to her, twisting the top cap off he gently rose her head up so she could sip. It took a while for her to wake up somewhat and start drinking it, some of the water spilled down ripping down her chest. Leo turned his gaze for a second to take a calm breath, when she was finished he placed her back down on the pillow. He tried sitting back down but felt her hand reach for his hand,"..Raph... can you lay with me..?" she asked , he looked at her unaware of what to do. "she thinks I'm Raph... it must be the fever clouding her mind...I got to tell her it's me...but..."he thought really hard on this decision before replying, "Yes", he said sounding somewhat like Raph. Easy he layed beside her on the bed, she shift to lay a little closer to him without touching.

Leo stared at her with caring eyes, the feeling in his chest indicated that he has deep feelings for her, but she's with Raph. Yet he felt that she deserves better than him, someone who will always be there, who'll never leave her side and protect her by any means necessary. He felt that she should be his, from the first day he saw her from when he kissed her cheek he knew that there was feelings inside that wanted her. Leo caressed the side of her face, Lanina cooed in his hand and smiled,"Raph..." she sighed out in sleep, for some reason something inside him flickered and he pressed his lips over hers in a heated passion.

Lanina unconscious mind felt the sensation of what to believe was Raph kissing her so her instincts reacted back, Leo's inner desires were not letting him think straight. His body hovered over hers without crushing her frame, his tongue was traveling inside her sweet, delicate mouth. Her body arched upwards pressing against him, he placed his hands on her waist pushing her lightly back on the bed, then without thinking he let his hand roam down into her spandex. Lanina felt something slide inside her tightness and gasped out in pure pleasure, the feeling of her warmth and wetness made Leo chur out in lust and he nipped and licked down her neck.

The pace of his finger began picking up making her moan out more in blind pleasure, Lanina cried out Raph's name when Leo devoured her lips again and quickened the thrust of his finger inside her. He could feel her inside clamping tightly around his finger sensing that she was close, he pulled away from the kiss to listen to her gasping out in need for release.

"That's it beautiful...cum for me..." he whispered into her ear in a lusted tone. Lanina's hands held onto his arms when she felt herself climax, when he felt her stop shaking he removed his hand away from within her. Her breathing became softer and she looked up at him with blurred vision," I love you...Raphael..."she sighed out then drifted out again. Like a stab in the chest Leo scurried out of the bed and backed up to the wall, his mind was processing what happened then he looked at his hand covered with her juices, he stormed out the room over to the sink and wash off his hand. Mixed emotions were building up inside, losing his control slammed his hands on the steel counters, making a huge dent on both side of the sink "oh God what have I done?" he asked with fear in his voice.


	32. Building up inside

April was released from work early and decided to grab some take out for Raph helping out with Lanina, it took about thirty minutes to get the food and drive back home. She took the stairs up to her apartment, using the elevator was lazy work. Once inside she threw her stuff on the island counter and walked over to Lanina's room, "Aye Raph I got take out for you…oh Leo I thought you were Raph." She said seeing Leo sitting against the wall by the door. He looked up at her with an unreadable expression,"Raph had to leave for a second...he'll be back soon. "He said.

April placed the take-out bag on the dresser and walked over to the bed feeling Lanina's forehead, "Her fever feels like it's going down but she's still pretty warm, thanks for keeping an eye on her Leo." She said with a smile. He fought to look at her then turned his gaze at Lanina, she still looked the same after what had happened, and that turned his inside like crazy.

"I have to go!'" He said loudly while standing up quickly,"Hey you don't need to leave real quick wait for Raph to get back and have something to eat."April offered, and then she looked to see something wrong in his eyes. "Leo what's wrong? You know you can tell me what ever is bothering you."I 'm fine just need to get back home..."Leo come on Please I know there's."I said I'm fine, you don't need to talk to me like a therapist!" he yelled turning his attention at her. She backed a few steps feeling bit frightened by his unfamiliar voice, Leo felt ashamed by his out burst,"Im sorry.."He said before leaping out the fire escape.

Raph was listening to Splinters meaningful advice when he felt something wrong in the back of his mind," Sensei is something wrong? Raph asked seeing the strain expression on his face.

"No no my son I'm alright, but something feels wrong in the air… I believe Leonardo is holding in his emotions and it's sending negative vibes in the atmosphere." He explained. Raph was going to speak when he heard Mike's voce from the living room, "Aye Leo me and Donnie were...Le? Leo what's the matter bro?""Just leave me alone Mike."Leo hollered before slamming the door to the Hashi room. Splinter sighed with grief sensing something wrong in Leo's voice, "Something is troubling your brother, why don't you see what's the matter with him Raphael?" he suggested, "He's not going to open up to me... but I'll give it a shot sensei.""Thank you my son."Splinter said with a smile while watching him leave his chamber.


	33. The truth hurts

Raph was standing outside the Hashi room hesitating to enter, he could hear things thrashing around in there. "Leo...are you alright...Sensei asked me to talk to you.", there wasn't a response back, he repeated himself but was meet with another silence. Getting real tired of the quiet game he open the door and slammed it behind him, Leo what the hells your..."he wasn't able to finish when seeing Leo sending repeated punches into the brick wall, his knuckles were bleeding down to the little puddle on the floor. "Bro what the hell are you doing, Stop this!" Raph said while pulling back away from hitting the wall again, suddenly Leo pushed him away hard and stared at him in full anger.

"Get the fuck away from me Raph!, just let me be.."he said while walking back to the wall, Raph got back up and pulled Leo away getting a good grip of him,"What the hell is up with you Leo!?, this is not like you at all!" he said looking into his face. He couldn't bare looking into his eyes knowing what he had done behind his back,"Raph let go of me now" Leo growled," Why there's something you're not telling me, now spill it!".

Leo's mouth began to open to respond, but something smelt familiar came from his breath, taking another whiff his nostrils recognized that scent, his grip tightened around Leo's front shell and sight began seeing red."Why the hell do you have Lanina's smell all over you?!"he asked in a dark tone, Leo turned his gaze away from Raph's angered eyes, his face gave of a guilt expression. "It was an accident...I swear I didn't do nothing else.."," What do you mean nothing else!" he yelled and threw him to the ground," What the fuck did you do?!".

Raph saw Leo having trouble explaining everything, "I...couldn't control myself...she was..Raph I'm so sorry for.." he wasn't able to finish when Raph punched him hard across his face, "You fucking bastard, don't ever come near her ever again!"," You can't keep her locked up away from us Raph, You can take out you're anger on me but she had nothing to do with what happened! Leo yelled. Raph was trying really hard not take out his sai's and attack," What gave you the fucking right to touch her when I told you just to watch her for me."," I'm sorry I couldn't control my feelings anymore, besides she deserves someone better than you!", he blurted out. Raph looked at him' What the fuck are you trying to say, that I'm not good enough for her or some shit, That you should be the one to have her?!"he yelled. Leo kept silent and looked away from him, "Don't ever fucking talk to me and her, ever!" he yelled then stormed out the room, Mike and Donnie were standing outside the door listening to everything when Raph opened and brushed pass them," Dude that's messed up..." Mike whispered to Donnie.

Lanina was waken up by something slamming the door, sitting up she saw Raph pacing back and forth with a look of anger across his face."Raph what's wrong?","Lanina don't come near me right now please..."He said trying not to sound angry. She started getting off the bed and going over to him even though her head was getting dizzy she was more concerned about him,"Raph please tell me what's...". Raph roughly pinned her to the wall, Lanina saw how furious how he looked and suddenly felt completely scared of him.

"Raph...you're scaring me." she said in a frighten voice, Raph realized how he appeared to be and placed both of his hands on the wall," I'm sorry..."he said calming down his temper. She saw the way he was trying cool down his anger, gentle she reached to touch his face, he flinched from her touch then looked into her eyes. She still felt pretty warm,"Raph why are you so upset?...Did I do something wrong?,"No..no you didn't do nothing...understand." he said in a stern voice.

She shook her head in understanding, the vibe she was getting off him was starting to change, Raph felt himself start to feel getting aroused and pressed his face into the side of her neck. Lanina felt his hands roaming up her warm frame and his body being pressed against hers,"R..Raph..we cant..im gonna get you sick..." she managed to speak out while he was nipping up her neck to lips. His eyes looked into hers in a predatorial way then he hoisted her up against the wall so she was resting up against his waist, she could feel him through her spandex shorts. "Right know I could really care less. "He growled before attacking her lips.

The taste of something different from her lips made his inner animal enraged and forcibly tear off her spandex, "Ra..Raph you're being too..ah!" she cried out when he rammed in himself inside her, his hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from waking up April that's sleeping in the other room. He could feel the warm heat coming of her skin and from within her, the tears prickling down her eyes were hitting his hand. "I'm sorry for being to rough, just please bear with me and take what I'm giving to you." he pleaded in her ear with a husked voice. "She's mine, do you hear me. No one else's !" he growled in his head.


	34. A life taken is unexpected

The hours went by till Raph came to from blacking out, his face was in the bundle of her hair, it took him a second to realize where he was still looking down to see Lanina sleeping under him. Remembering what happened hours ago made him sigh in both grief and pleasure, it was so rough and intense, he didn't mean to be that way but the anger inside got the best of him. Lanina's small frame was snugged up under his arms, her face was pressing against the side of his, and he stared down at her with content and admiration. Her fever was slowly starting to go down which meant she's getting better, his eyes trailed down to the bite mark he gave her towards the end.

"Damn...I didn't realize I bit you that hard." he whispered to her while gently touching he mark, her body slightly shuttered under him and scooted closer, Raph slowly laid on his side so she could be snugged up into his chest, he watched her for a short while till starting to slowly drift to sleep. At around 7:30 Lanina started waking up, her whole body ached in a sensual type of pain, and she lifted halfway up on her elbows to see Raph sleeping peacefully. His arms were gently wrapped around her waist, slowly without waking him she relieved herself from the bed and put on an over heavy shirt to walk to the kitchen in.

Before heading to the kitchen she took a quick glance in April's room to see her still sleeping, it was funny how she looked snoring. After closing the door she went over to the fridge to grab a quick breakfast shake, let's see today is Saturday, so then she exactly has 12 weeks till going back home. The thought of leaving so soon made her sad, shaking the feel of tears forming she grabbed her music player off the counter and put the headphones on to let music clear her mind from sad thoughts.

While taking sips of her shake she began moving to the beat of the music, twisting and turning on the heels of her feet. Even though it was to early to be dancing and singing, especially on a Saturday, she didn't care at the moment, the song was letting her escape into a day dream paradise. Now that she can finally speak again there was nothing stopping her from singing her heart out.

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"

Lanina leaped to sit on the island counter and pressed the shake bottle to her lips pretending that is was a mic, her feet were frailing up in the air while she leaned back.

"N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

Ooh ooh"

"If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Yeah)"

She slumped down on her back, staring up at the sky light above, for some reason she found something funny about everything that's happened since coming to New York, meeting the guys, having this special bond with Raphael, and finally getting her voical cords fixed. Suddenly feeling this overwhelming joy building up she began laughing with tears of happiness, sitting back up she continued laughing, blinded by her tears when wipping some away to realize Raphael was leaning over the fridge.

"oh Raph...how long you've been standing there?" she asked wiping her tears off, "Pretty much 5 minutes, was a nice performance you did there."he commented with a smile. She rolled her eyes and slid off the counter till she was stopped by his arms. Raph stared down at her blue eyes through a few strands of hair infront of them, he move the strands to behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He felt so at peace with her, like everything that made him angry and hot tempered just disappeared whenever she was around, just know there was a little problem that was eating him up inside. What Leo did was disrespectful and dishonorable, he wasn't sure if he could ever trust him with her ever again, and it made him upset thinking that way he's his brother after all.

"Raph are you ok, looks like you're off in space or something."Lanina said wave her hand in his face, he pushed her hand aside and kissed her forhead."Im good baby doll, just thinking about things.", "oh so now I'm baby doll?', "what you don't like that name?"," No no... I'm okay with it..Raphie."she said with a cheeky smile.

Before he could get a good comeback a phone started ringing from the living room," Oh my Phone.." she said while getting out of his grip and running over to the couch. It took a few seconds to find her phone in between the cushions.

"Hello?...oh hey mom...wh..whats wrong?",Raph sensed a change of the mood in the air and looked over at Lanina,"What do you mean something went wrong?... will he be alright?...mom?.".When finally told her she covered mouth and dropped the phone. Raph saw her slumping down to her knees and started shaking,"Lanina..Lanina what happened." he asked walking over to her, when she turned to look at him tears were just pouring down.

"He's..he's gone."she sobbed softly.


	35. Angry confessions

The turtles were sitting in the living room as Lanina had April in her room telling what had happened to Uncle Frank, when she told her April immediately burst into tears. Lanina caught her when she was about to fall on her knees, tears were seeping through her shirt while April was sobbing in her chest, Raph was watching from where he was standing as she tried getting April to calm down but then couldn't help the tears stream down. It took over an hour for April to cry whatever tears were left till calming down, Donnie and Leo came into the room, "I'm so sorry for your lose." Leo said with great grief to both of them, Lanina nodded her head in gratitude.

"If it's too much to answer ...may I ask, how did he die?" Donnie asked not wanting to offend but curious to know, it was hard for April to give an answer so Lanina did for her. "Ebola...it was Ebola." she said in a saddened tone, both Leo and Donnie groaned in great grief," She told me that he caught it about two months ago when they were relocating to Britain, said that he was just find one day then come the next and he started getting sicker and sicker each day."Lanina said looking down at the floor as the only way to not look at them and start crying again.

"What about your mother, is he ok?" Leo asked, April covered her mouth to try a cover her sob, she closed her eyes as tears prick down and she shook her head no.

"She contracted the Ebola when being so close to him that long ..." Sigh heavy" I called the Quarantined Hospital to ask does she have any chance of the disease not killing her...they said it's not likely she'll make it." Lanina said with a choked voice, Donnie went over to sit next to April and embrace hr in comfort while Lanina got up and walked up to the living room with Leo following behind.

Raph walked over and hugged her in a gentle embrace while rubbing her back soothingly, Lanina took long soft breaths to calm her emotions down. Gently pushing him away,"Raph I need to be alone for a while…"she said trying to fight back the tears coming back," If you want me to..."" No. I just need a time to myself for a while please."She said while walking toward the door and putting on her jacket. Leo and Mike watched her leave, Donnie was still in the room comforting April, and Raph stood there arguing with his thoughts about everything that's going on.

He was pulled back into reality when a hand touched his shoulder," She needs someone to talk to Raph and you're the only one who can get her to try and over come this." Leo said, Raph smacked his hand away roughly and growled at him, "I don't need advice from you, asshole!" he said insulting Leo's attempt to be civilized.

"Dude what's your problem?! He's just trying to help, seeing as though you probably need it."Mike said defending Leo, Raph snickered and looked at both of them with a look they weren't used to.

"You really think Leo is the good guy in this little situation,"Why don't he tell you what happened two nights ago, go ahead Leo telll'em." He said with a serious expression

"Raph right now's not the time to talk about this,""Don't try to fucking avoid answering the question!" Raph yelled close to his face, Mike got in-between them in hope of stopping Raph from hitting Leo.

"Dude seriously what the hell is the big problem with you?!" Mike asked, "Because that fucking bastard violated Lanina while she was sick!"He yelled pointing to Leo his eyes filling with rage.

That echoed all over the apartment, Mike looked up at Leo in complete disbelief of what he just heard, Donnie and April were standing at him with the same look, "Is…is this true Leo?" Donnie asked.

It took him a while to hold back any emotion before shamefully shaking his head yes, April covered her mouth in shock of not knowing what to say, Mike looked at him in disappointment which what he thought would never happen, looking at his older brother, who was a role model and a great leader to them, in disappointment and disgust. "That's totally disrespectful bro, and knowing that she was sick in bed suddenly gave you a right to take advantage of her in that state of mind?" he questioned sound a bit angry.

"Mike you're not old enough to understand this right now.", "Oh fuck that bullshit, just because I'm the youngest in this family doesn't mean I'm not old enough to understand this kind of stuff, and I am mature enough to know that you don't try and rape your brothers girlfriend!"He yelled at him hoping to make a point.

Suddenly that feeling inside of Leo snapped again, out of nowhere he pushed Mike across the room, "Don't act like you understand what's going on Mike, you don't understand the conflict going on right!," I don't understand Leo and I can see why Raph's pissed off about it!","And what make you think you could possibly..","Because I have feelings for Lanina too!" he blurted out

Everyone looked at Mike who was breathing hard from holding that in for so long, it felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders when he confessed that.

Meanwhile in the Hollywood dance Studios, today there wasn't dance practice but the extra studio was always open to anyone who wanted to practice alone. Lanina's jacket and shoes were sprawled in front of the room, her music player plugged into the stereos, the volume set on max making the room be filled with music. The song caused her heart to become heavy, like a fifty pound weight was laying on it.

While dancing out her emotions away, the tears in her eyes were building up, almost about to come pouring out, but she fought back the desperate need to cry and continued to look at her dancing reflection in the mirrors.

Even if a man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in I would be ok  
Cuz I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
His love is unconditional  
It won't go away  
And I know I'm lucky (lucky)  
Know it aint easy  
Men? who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming?  
Stop a tear from falling  
I love you so much daddy

She started to let the tears slowly come out while holding back the sobs in her throat, while dancing to the words she closed her eyes remembering the memories she had with Uncle Frank, but then the memory of her father's face came to mind.

Thank you  
You've done so much for me  
I love you,  
Daddy

I'm so emotional daddy  
Every time I think of you  
I get emotional daddy  
Every time I think of you  
There is no one else like my daddy  
No one will replace my daddy  
Daddy daddy daddy daddy  
[fade]

When the song was over to leaned her body against the mirror looking at the reflection staring back at her, anger and heartbreak was overwhelming inside her chest. She closed her eyes then the tears started streaming down like a facute, her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"G...Gah!" she cried out while banging her fists into the mirrors, it lasted a short while till there was two huge cracks in the mirrors. Lanina fell to her knees sobbing, ignoring the pain in her hands, the warm feeling of blood dripping down to the floor.

"Why did it have to me... why was I the only one who survived?", she sobbed to her cracked reflection, the memory of her Parents appeared to her mind, the two people that mattered the most in all of the world were taken away from her forever. And now the two generous people who took her in their arms when she was all alone and afraid, who loved and cherished her as their very own were close to death by a disease that couldn't be cured.

"That looks pretty bad." a male voice came from the door, Lanina gasped and looked over to see Casey standing a few steps away. Casey walked over and knelt in front of her, looking at her hands with a sad expression. Taking out a hanker chief he wiped up her hands and wrapped them over the cuts," I'm sorry to hear about your "Parents" Lanina.", she looked at him with watered eyes. Casey felt so sad for her, out of comfort he wrapped his arms around and brought her close in embrace, Lanina felt hesitant to hug back but suddenly held him close tightly and began sobbing in his chest.


	36. Meeting the Enemy

Five months later-

April was preparing dinner for tonight, listening to her music being played in the small speakers of the kitchen. The lyrics were relaxing her when the fridge door closed, looking back quick she saw Lanina grabbing a water bottle.

"Geez Lanina you scared the shit out of me!" she said holding her chest to relax her heart," I'm sorry..." Lanina said in a plain tone. April looked at her and sensed the feeling in her tone again,"Lanina... I know it's been stressful on you and it's hard for me too. But you need to not hold things in..."" I got to go to dance practice." She said cutting her of before saying anything more to make her feel worse.

"Lanina wait...please." April said following behind her when the front door shut in her face, shaking her head she went back to the kitchen while wiping her eyes from tars forming in them.

Leo and Splinter were in deep mediation in the Hashi room, Donnie was in his lab tinkering with things and Mike was cooking something up for dinner. The shower room was filled with steam making in it unable to see anything, Raph was standing under the shower head letting the water fall down onto him. All that has happened during the past few months were very stressful for him, he hasn't seen Lanina since she came back moving her stuff over here from her home. The other night e tried going over to try and talk with her, but it didn't really go to well.

- Two nights ago-

Lanina was finished unpacking her final box in the spare room in her own apartment, April knocked on the open door," Hey just want to say goodnight before I head back up."," Ok thanks for helping me move everything in." She said with a soft smile. It took a lot of her to hold in all the emotion she's been having since coming back to New York, going back home to get everything she had over there, not to mention she had to sell the house in order to be able to live here. Two days it took to pack up everything and move them over here, she cried herself to sleep during those nights all alone.

After giving a long hug goodbye April left her apartment, Lanina locked the top notch and door shut. She looked at the front living room getting a good feel of this new change, it seemed alright,"just needs a nice fluffy couch ,a coffee table and its complete "she said to herself while heading to her room. The private bathroom light was on, Lanina was over the sink gargling mouthwash in her mouth then spitting it out. Today was stressful one for her, it really drain all the energy out of her.

Something caught her peripheral vision from the side of the door frame," Raphael I know it's you back there." She said, he appeared fully in the door frame. She looked at his reflection in the mirror," Thought I stop by and see how things are going, you haven't called or talked to me in a while." he said

Sighing Lanina put back her toothbrush and walked out the bathroom while walking pass him," Things have been stressful these few days Raph, haven't been able to relax at all." She said rubbing the headache feeling from her forehead. Then she felt him walk up from behind and wrap his arms around her waist, bringing her close to his body, he leaned his face to her shoulder and kissed lightly till reaching her neck. "I missed seeing you...with you...feeling your touch. "He whispered out softly while massaging his hands over her body.

Lanina shudder against him from the small sensation forming in her lower region, but her mind was saying that now was not the time. Pushing his hands away,"Raph please stop, I'm not in the mood at the moment." She said while getting over to the bed. Raph just stood there for a second watching her, but was beginning to feel irritated by the tone in her voice. "What the hell s with the fucking attitude for?"" Raph please don't start this again."

She didn't even know once turning around he was standing behind her with a irritated expression, "You've been very distant from me and everyone lately and it's pissing me off."," Are you fucking kidding me right now, I have had a very depression time these past few months. April's aunt and uncle just died, who were also the only two people I had left to call Parents and you're upset that I'm being upset about it?!" she said looking at him in anger .

Raph stared back at her with an emotionless expression, "Sigh"- Look I'm sorry about what happened but you can't be locking yourself away from April and the guys, especially from me. I miss seeing your happy face, that smile of yours." he said while caressing her cheek and lift her chin, his lips gently kissed over her. "I miss being with you." He whispered softly before pressing his lips over hers

Lanina sighed into his lips, she cupped the side of his face with one hand while placing the other on his chest, Raph leaned the both down on the bed, and his mouth was kissing and licking down her neck. Her head tilted back giving him more access, She felt the herself getting aroused by his touch, He nipped down to her collar bone and sniffed the air, smelling her sweet arousement.

"God how I missed you..." He growled in a deep sex tone while closing his eyes, Lanina felt herself slowly giving into him, feeling him slipping down her pajama shorts. Till her mind was getting back in control, Raph was kissing down her stomach when a hard hit from a pillow knocked him to the side off the bed. Lanina sat up while pulling her shorts back up, her face was giving of so many emotions at once, she couldn't comprehend any of them so tears began coming down.

"Lanina what the fuc…Wait babe I'm sorry..."" I want you to leave."" Wait please let me make it up to you.""No". Raph was looking at her in disbelief, her tears were dripping down her chin while her body began to shake, "Lanina please there's something that's eating up inside please talk to Me."," I don't want you're two cent, I just want to be alone."She said while turning her body to the door away from his gaze, he walked over to and stopped a few inches away from her, he hesitated and reached to touch her shoulder," babe..Please just let me..."

"Just get out of here! Get the fuck away and leave me alone!" She yelled not turning to look at his shocked and heartbroken expression, he hesitated to said something back and huffed, "You don't know what you just did there, now you lost another person important to you." He said close enough for her to hear and stormed out the fire escape.

Lanina looked at the window he left from, her heart felt like it craked into pieces and it hurt like hell, she walked over to dresser and looked at her reflection, then the small picture stuck in the side of it caught her attention, it was the picture April took when Her and Raph were sleeping together that night she cried with him. Her eyes began pouring with tears and her hands gripped the wood of the dresser, only way of acting out of rage she grabbed her brush and chucked it across the room making it crash out the window. She fell back and slid against the dresser to the floor her body trembling from the mistake of her actions, the loved ones important to her gone, and now she probably lost the one guy she really ever loved, curling her knees up to her chest, she sobbed out in great agony.

end of flash back-

Bang Bang, "Raph you've been in there for about an hour now!" Donnie said through the door, Raphael shook his head getting out of his deep day dream,"Alright just give me a minute!" he hollered back.

It took about two minutes when Raph got out the shower room," There , happy now?"," Finally...hey just so you know we're stopping by April's place tonight after patrolling.". Donnie said before heading into the shower room.

Raph sighed heavy while walking down to his room, "Aye Raph you want to sign the card we're making?" Mike asked from the kitchen," No"," Come Raph sign the card it's for Lanina's birth.." Slammed door,"Day...".

Lanina just got finished with dance practice, her body was aching and sweating like crazy, "Okay everyone you did awesome tonight!, so just want to let you know to have a safe night and a good fall break." the dance choreographer said. She grabbed her things and walked out the front doors, she was halfway down the block when someone tugged her hoodie sleeve.

"Excuse me you left this behind." a female voice said, she looked behind to see a girl with black hair, alittle taller than her and holding her cell phone. "Oh my god thank you, I would've never thought I left it."

"No problem, say you're in my dance class aren't you?"," Yea I've been there for a while, but you must be new because I've never seen you around."

"Yea I just moved here a few days ago, my names Lanina by the way" she said holding out her hand, the girl shook her hand and gave a warm smile,"Nice to meet you, my name's Karai"

Uh oh this isn't good...


	37. A friendly introduction

Raph came out his room all dried and cleaned, Mike wasn't in the kitchen and Donnie was still locked in his lab. Sighing heavy he went over to the fridge to grab a case of beer, a few moment later he was sitting on top of a building drinking away. He was on his fourth beer can when something kicked the case of beer off the ledge making it land down into the alley; he turned to see Leo standing behind him giving him a pitied look.

"What the fuck was that for?!'" Raph, drinking away your emotions isn't going to help make them go away.' Raph sat up and purposely bumped past him," Like I give a care anymore..."He said before he felt Leo's hand on his shoulder, "I know that's total bullshit Raph, you still think about her everyday..", He looked back at him with a stern look," what makes you believe I think about her, I could be thinking about some other bith."He snarled out then got a hard sock to the cheek.

Leo looked at him with anger and hovered over him, "When are you going to stop making yourself depressed and start doing the right thing?!" he asked.

Raph spit out some of the copper taste in his mouth, fighting every reason to beat Leo's face to a pulp when a cell phone ringed, Leo reached to his belt pocket and grabbed out his shell cell phone, "Hello?.. Oh hey Lanina.", When he heard Lanina's name Raph looked body stiffed in bitter jealously.

"Hey Leo…I just want to say hey and could you tell April I'm going out to lunch with a new friend from dance? I would tell her myself but...I Kind of got her upset earlier." She said with a sad tone.

"Oh no don't worry I'll make sure to tell her, have fun with your new friend."," Thank you Leo…Is Raphael around?" Leo looked at him and Sighed," Yes he's here, do you want to talk to him?" He asked getting ready to hand over the phone to him, "No!"...no I just want to know he's ok…I got to get off...bye." She said then hung up.

Leo put away his phone he saw Raph looking out to the city, his breathing was heavy,"Raph you can't be angry with her...""Just shut the hell up..."He growled and jumped down into the dark alley, Leo watched him disappear and sighed with grief.

Karai was sitting in the food both of star bucks In Manhattan Mall, Fiddling with her cup of frappe when Lanina came back from the restrooms, "Sorry it took so long , had to make a phone call.","Oh don't worry wasn't bored, so how do you like New York so far?" She asked.

Lanina thought for a second,"Mmm it's pretty alright, it's a nice place to be at, but at night it's a different story,"

"Oh I definitely know what you mean, the thugs out here are crazy, and I'm surprised a little pretty thing like you hasn't been mugged yet." Lanina blushed a little at her compliment, "gee thanks, but I had someone to protect me.", "Had?, You mean like you dump the guy or som..","no, ..He dumped me." She said looking down at the table.

Karai touched her shoulder in a comfort way and smiled, "Hey forget about that guy, he doesn't know what he gave up."," Yea...you're right.."Lanina said in a upbeat tone but her feelings were stating otherwise.

During the passing time they both drank their Frappes and talked about dance class, music, and ect; Lanina looked at her digital wrist watch .

"Oh man..I need to head back home..","Why's that?" Karai asked in curiosity,"Because my cousin is making a big dinner for...my birthday." She said in a sarcastic happy tone.

"Oh wow,Happy Birthday!","Thanks...say if you don't mind..would you like to come?" She asked.

Karai to a moment to think about, " Sure, I don't want intrude or anything.","No No, please by all means,plus April said I need to start having friends over.". It felt a jingle of a bell in Karai's brain when she said that name, the memories of that girl along with those mutants came together, when they walked out of Starbucks and towards the exit she had a secret grin across her face.

April was done with the food for Lanina's birthday dinner, the kitchen smelled like a carnival of feasts. She decided to take a quick shower before calling Lanina and the guys to get over here,after finishing up drying off her cell phone ringed from a message.

She looked over at the screen,"Hey April I'm back from practice, I want you to meet a new friend of mine."It read, "Oh she finally made a friend",She said with a smile. Getting dressed fast she grabbed the small gift she had bought this morning and made it to the elevator up to Lanina's floor.

"This view is amazing."," I know right?, plus I like looking at the sunset." She said looking at the view of the city lights, Karai watched the view with her till her front door opened and shut. Lanina turned around and smiled,"Hey April!","Hey how was dance?","great, oh I want you to meet Karai."

April looked over at the girl standing by the window, their eyes meet in a second and it felt her whole body froze from fear."Hello..Lanina's told me all about you."Karai said holdingout her hand in greeting with the other hand to the side.

"Lanina...how did..you.."April wasn't able to finish when Karai whipped out her hand gun and shot her in the stomach, Lanina gasped out in horror and saw April fall down intwo seconds.

"Karai what the hell?!","Say another word and I put one in between her eyes," Karai said putting the gun to the side of her head.


	38. Careless

Leo was in his room meditating when something clicked in the back of his mind, "something doesn't feel right..." he said while rushing to head out to the living area. Mike and Raph were watching a TV shows when Leo shut it off, "Hey what the hell man it was getting to the good part!"" Raph complained, "Shut it Raph, we need to go to Lanina's place now.

Donnie walked over toward them sensing something wrong in his voice, "Why what happened?"," I don't know, but something tells me something's wrong."

"So lets go then dudes." Mike said flipping off the couch, Leo looked over at Raph who was still looking at the blank television, "So you're just going to sit there?,"Why should I care, she's probably gotten her dumb ass hurt again."

"Raph will you stop being such a fucking dick!" Mike said getting really tired of his careless behavior, "Or what Mike you gonna kick my ass?","I will to make you stop disrespecting Lanina!" he said almost getting close to him but was blocked by Leo's arm.

"Let it go Mike, come on lets get going."He said before looking over at Raph and walking out with Mike an Donnie.

Raph felt his temper start to boil up inside, taking a fast gulp of his beer he whipped it across the room and heard it shatter against the wall, suddenly he heard something banging against the secret door hatch. Groaning he sat up and began walking, the banging got louder,"Alright alright I'm coming.." he yelled

When opening the hatch something fell against him and held onto for balance, glancing down his eyes widen to see April bruised and had blood on her hands and shirt.

"Fuck April what happened!?", he asked while carrying over to the kitchen table, she tried moving but she had to put pressure on the bullet wound. Raph sat her on the table and went to go to the kitchen for the first aid, suddenly the secret hatch opened. "Raph something ha..oh my god April!" Leo said rushing over to her while Mike and Donnie followed. Donnie reached out to hold her gently while examining her bruised face.

"My god April who did this,where's Lanina?","...", What?," She took her." she said with a whimper, Raph and Leo looked ,"Who did, who took Lanina..April?!"Raph asked trying to contain his rage.

"Karai".she said.


	39. Author's note

I'm sorry fellow readers for not updating any new chapters, things have been busy with AP classes, swimming,signing up for scholarships and all these college visits.

whew, it really takes a lot of energy outta me.

But don't worry I will be getting back to the story ASAP, though trying to think of what'll happen next has got me on stuck mode. If you wonderful fans have any ideas to throw into the next update feel free to speak out, any idea is better than nothing.

Loves, AJ :]


End file.
